Quem com ferro fere
by Silverghost
Summary: Lílian e Tiago agora são amigos. Mas o que pode acontecer quando ambos descobrem que é muito difícil mentir para si mesmos? Continuação de Amigos, amigos... Negócios à parte
1. Trocando cartas

Para todo mundo que estava esperando ansiosamente a continuação de "Amigos, amigos... Negócios à parte", aqui estou eu de novo. Mas algumas explicações precisam ser dadas antes que possamos partir para a história propriamente dita.

Eu adoro inovar nas histórias que escrevo. Adoro mudar a maneira de narrar, os pontos de vista... E essa história, é lógico, não podia ser diferente.

O que vai ter de diferente em "Quem com ferro fere"? Hum... logo abaixo vocês vão ver o subtítulo da fic. Mas o que significa aquilo? Bem, eu estava escrevendo e meu pai assistindo televisão no quarto (pra variar) e passou a propaganda de um filme: "como fazer um filme de amor", se não me engano.

Aí, a Silver aqui teve uma idéia, relembrando Machado de Assis. Escrever uma história em que o autor pudesse se intrometer. Melhor ainda, em que o autor se intrometesse e contasse como imaginou tal e tal cena ou o que queria que tivesse acontecido, mas ainda não poderia ser daquela vez...

É um tanto quanto difícil explicar a idéia, mas vocês vão entender à medida que forem saindo os capítulos. Vejamos... Para quem não se lembra, Lílian e Tiago ficaram amigos depois de terem passado um dia "emparedados". No prólogo, eles estão nas férias de verão. E agora... Aproveitem!

Beijos,

Silverghost.

* * *

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou "_como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)_")

_**Prólogo - Trocando cartas**_

* * *

****

**"Lily:**

**Como vai de férias? Espero que sua irmã não esteja te aborrecendo muito. E que você não tenha tentado usar magia nela. Eu sinceramente não gostaria que você fosse expulsa por usar magia fora da escola. Ainda por cima faltando um mês para você ser maior de idade.**

**Aqui vai tudo bem. Sirius está morando sozinho agora, mas sempre vem almoçar nos domingos comigo. Um amigo muito cara-de-pau que eu fui arranjar, só me aparece para filar o rango...**

**Em todo o caso, o verão tem sido meio tedioso. Em anos passados, os outros marotos estariam aqui e estaríamos nos divertindo pacas. Mas todo mundo arranjou o que fazer e acabaram me abandonando aqui.**

**Então, eu queria saber... Será que você podia ser uma boa amiga e me impedir de mofar sozinho aqui? Eu queria saber como os trouxas se divertem. Você aceita? Por favor, diz que siiiimmm!...**

**É, eu acho que é só. Mande uma resposta logo, ok? Estou esperando ansiosamente.**

**Um abraço do amigo,**

**Tiago Potter."**

* * *

_"Caro Potter:_

_Aposto que depois de ler minhas saudações você deve ter feito uma careta, pensando que voltamos ao início... Mas não se preocupe, você está com sorte hoje. o 'caro Potter' foi só uma brincadeira._

_Minhas férias estão sendo bem tranqüilas. Petúnia passa a maior parte do tempo fora de casa com o namorado dela - um barril, se quer saber a minha opinião - então está tudo ótimo._

_Quanto a deixá-lo mofando sozinho... Eu estou disposta a fazer minha boa ação do dia e passar por esse sacrifício. Você já foi a um cinema? Está passando um filme que eu quero assistir, um musical, para ser exata. Se quiser, você pode vir almoçar aqui em casa e depois vamos ao Ritz que é aqui perto._

_Beijos,_

_Lily."_

* * *

**"Futura senhora Potter:**

**Por favor, não me mate! Eu não resisti à brincadeira. Em todo caso, foi você quem me provocou primeiro.**

**Não, eu nunca fui ao cinema. Mas já que você se dispôs tão gentilmente ao sacrifício, eu pretendo conhecê-lo. Marque o dia e a hora que eu estarei aí.**

**Com carinho,**

**Tiago."**

* * *

_"Para alguém que logo estará a sete palmos abaixo da terra:_

_Muito engraçada essa sua brincadeirinha. Quase me fez te deixar criando teias de aranha esperando por uma resposta. Mas como eu sou uma menina muito boazinha (tanto que Papai Noel nunca deixou de me trazer presentes), esteja aqui no sábado, às onze e meia em ponto. A propósito, você sabe onde é "aqui"?_

_Dormindo sentada,_

_Lily."_

* * *

**"Querida Lily:**

**Mande sua coruja pra cá que eu sigo ela. Não se preocupe, eu não vou ser visto.**

**Vá dormir!**

**Tiago.**

**P.S.: Papai Noel não existe."**

* * *

_"Tiago:_

_Existe sim! Você quer me contrariar? Não acabe com os sonhos de uma pobre criança ingênua. E que história é essa de não ser visto?_

_Se você me deixar em paz, eu vou dormir._

_Lily."_

* * *

**"Lily:**

**Se você é uma pobre criança ingênua, EU sou o Papai Noel. Quanto a não ser visto, você vai saber no sábado. Agora vá dormir. Daqui a três dias voltamos a nos ver.**

**Boa noite,**

**Tiago."**


	2. Amor, sublime amor

**E a dúvida começa já pelo título... Oh, Merlin, como é difícil esses processos introdutórios para uma história... Bem, eu sei o que eles farão nesse capítulo: vão ao cinema. Mas que filme assistirão? Nada de filmes de terror; não consigo imaginar a Lily indo assistir "O exorcista" (por sinal, o novo filme é muito ruim... dá pra ver os braços de plástico e aqueles efeitos especiais nada a ver!). Putz... Eu não tenho jeito mesmo... Sempre que vou começar a escrever tenho que ter uma discussão filosófica comigo mesma. Assim não dá certo. Peraí que eu já volto. **

**(três minutos depois volta a se sentar tendo em mãos uma revista da programação da tv a cabo)**

**Bem, tem que ser um filme de época. Por volta dos anos 70. Afinal, eu não posso colocar os dois para assistir "James Bond" também... E eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhum assim de cabeça, exceto por Casablanca que insiste em querer se infiltrar por aqui. Mas não vai ser dessa vez. Eu quero um filme mais... romântico. - meia hora depois, ainda folheando a revista - Hei! Acho que achei alguma coisa!**

**"Amor, sublime amor (West Side Story) US - 1961 - Musical inspirado na história de Romeu e Julieta, que se passa na Nova York dos anos 50. O filme ganhou dez Oscar." **

**Certo, eu não assisti ao filme, mas já li dezenas de versões de Romeu e Julieta. E se ganhou tantos Oscar, o filme deve ser bom. Assim, vamos fazer algumas pequenas adaptações, não? Eu vou ir pegar o texto original de Romeu e Julieta. Enquanto isso... Divirtam-se com a família Evans (porque mais engraçado que Tiago Potter no cinema... é Tiago Potter conhecendo os futuros sogros... huahuahuahuahuahua...)!**

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou_ "como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!_)")

_**Capítulo 01 - Amor, sublime amor**_

* * *

****

O relógio da sala dos Evans acabara de dar onze e meia quando a campainha tocou. Lílian, após colocar Néfer, sua coruja, que acabara de chegar, na gaiola, desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus, chegando à porta antes de qualquer um.

Ela abriu a porta de vez e sorriu ao encontrar Tiago. O rapaz passou a mão pelo cabelo e ela revirou os olhos. Mas não brigou com ele. Acabara por descobrir, ao se tornarem amigos, que ele fazia isso mais por hábito do que para se exibir. Exceto quando ela estava por perto. Aí era para provocá-la mesmo.

- Bom dia, Tiago! – ela abriu passagem para que ele entrasse e fechou a porta – E então, como você veio?

Tiago também sorriu enquanto notava que a ruiva tinha os cabelos molhados, de quem acabara de sair do banho, e estava corada pela breve corrida. Naqueles últimos meses, depois de anos de brigas, os dois tinham se tornado amigos por obra de, nada mais, nada menos que Severo Snape. Mas como certos hábitos não mudam, Tiago continuava achando muito divertido provocar Lílian. E não ia deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

- Voando. – ele respondeu simplesmente e tirando o pomo de quadribol do bolso, deixou que ele voejasse ao redor dela antes de guardá-lo novamente – Eu tenho que treinar, pretendo ganhar mais uma taça de quadribol esse ano.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, um velho senhor de olhos muito verdes aproximou-se, observando Tiago meticulosamente antes de estender a mão com entusiasmo.

- Então você é o famoso e arrogante Tiago Potter? – ele perguntou com um simpático sorriso.

Tiago correspondeu ao aperto de mão, trocando um olhar com Lílian.

- Quer dizer que eu já sou famoso por aqui? – ele sorriu – O senhor é o pai da Lily?

- Quase. Eu sou o avô. Mas é verdade, meu jovem, Lily sempre fala de você. Todo fim de ano na ceia do natal ela repete o mesmo discurso e toma a mesma resolução de fim de ano: "Dessa vez eu afogo o Potter no lago". – o senhor Evans imitou a voz da neta, que parecia ter o rosto em chamas – E de repente, ela volta para casa dizendo que vocês se tornaram amigos... Quem entende as mulheres, não?

**Fala sério... De todos os personagens dessa história, acho que os que eu mais gostei de criar foram os Evans. O velho Evans com seus cabelos brancos e os olhos muito verdes, Cristine Evans, a sogra que todo genro pediu a Deus e Ray Evans, o pai brincalhão e, ao mesmo tempo desconfiado.**

**O velho Evans e tio Ray formarão uma dupla imbatível. O pobre Tiago vai sofrer nas mãos deles... Mas que eles são muito fofos juntos, isso eles são. Bem que eu podia conceder a eles o título de marotos honorários... Mas continuemos a história!**

Tiago concordou com a cabeça e Lílian indignou-se, abrindo a boca para começar a se defender.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele sempre agiu como um idiota perto de mim, pelo menos até...

Lílian ia dizer "... até Snape nos entalar num buraco em Hogwarts", mas duas pessoas entraram na sala nesse instante. A mais jovem, loira e muito magra, devia ser a irmã de Lílian, Petúnia. A outra, uma senhora baixinha de cabelos ruivos, era certamente a mãe da bruxa.

- Seu amigo chegou, Lily! – Cristine Evans aproximou-se de Tiago, estreitando-o num abraço maternal – Seja bem vindo, querido.

Tiago apenas sorriu em resposta, observando que os olhos de Petúnia pareciam querer queimá-lo nas fogueiras da Inquisição. Nesse momento, mais um personagem adentrou a sala vindo da cozinha. Os mesmos olhos verdes de Lílian e do senhor Evans. Não havia como negar: aquele era o pai da ruivinha.

- Nosso convidado já chegou? Ora, muitos bons dias, rapaz. E quais são suas intenções com minha filha? – ele perguntou em um tom calmo, embora seus olhos brilhassem ameaçadoramente.

**Minha mãe diz que no dia que eu arranjar um namorado, ela vai olhar até os dentes do pobre coitado... Sinceramente, eu tenho pena do pobre rapaz...**

**Assim, inspirada em D. Neide, o senhor Ray Evans vai querer sempre saber quais são as intenções do Tiago com sua querida e amada filhinha. Imaginem o que ele diria se a Lily tivesse completado seu pensamento dizendo que ficou "entalada" com o amigo?**

**Hum, amigo? Sei...**

- Papai!

Lílian colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo levemente embaraçada e Tiago observou o recém-chegado abrir um belo sorriso enquanto estendia a mão para ele.

- Ora, minha querida, foi só uma brincadeira. E você deve ser Tiago Potter. Já ouvimos muito falar de você. Eu sou Ray Evans, o pai dessa ferinha ruiva.

- Ferinha? – Tiago perguntou, não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Vai me dizer que ela nunca mostrou sua verdadeira face na escola? – o velho Evans se manifestou – Por favor, não me diga que ela se comporta como uma santinha, isso seria a vergonha da família...

Lílian abaixou a cabeça, meneando-a. Tiago abriu ainda mais o sorriso, lembrando-se do que ela fizera nas "eleições" no fim do sexto ano. Se Sirius descobrisse por causa de quem o Ranhoso ganhara...

- Não se preocupe, o que ela tem de santinha, eu tenho de elfo doméstico.

- Tiago, eu não convidei você para vir aqui armar um complô com a minha família. – Lílian finalmente se pronunciou – Vamos logo almoçar que eu quero pegar a sessão matinê.

Ele assentiu e a ruiva foi para a cozinha com Petúnia e a mãe. Ray convidou Tiago para se sentar e depois se aproximou do pai.

- Muito bem, meu jovem, agora que estamos sozinhos, comece a dizer: quais são suas reais intenções com minha filha?

- O que você quis dizer com _o que ela tem de santinha, eu tenho de elfo doméstico_? Está insinuando que minha neta não é um perfeito anjinho de candura e inocência?

- O que você pretende fazer quando se formar?

- Quão perto já chegou da minha neta?

- E o mais importante. – os dois Evans disseram ao mesmo tempo – Para que time de futebol você torce?

- O que é futebol? – Tiago perguntou, tonto por aquele bombardeio de perguntas.

Nesse instante, a senhora Evans voltou à sala.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo com o pobre garoto? Não têm vergonha na cara, não? – ela perguntou, meio brava, meio sorrindo.

Tiago observou os dois homens sorrirem antes de seguir para a porta da cozinha. Cristine aproximou-se dele sorrindo.

- Venha, querido, e desculpe esses dois brincalhões. Não se assuste com eles, por favor.

- Ah, bom, eu pensei que era para começar a me assustar... – ele retrucou com um sorriso.

O rapaz a seguiu até o bem cuidado jardim, onde uma mesa estava posta para toda a família e seu convidado. Petúnia sentou-se mal humorada entre o pai e o avô e Tiago ficou ao lado de Lílian, que tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou num sussurro tão logo se sentaram.

- A justiça tarda, mas não falha. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- E o que significa isso?

- Que hoje você pagou pelo menos uma parte de todas as provocações que me fez. Aposto que me pai e meu avô tentaram fazer o interrogatório padrão com você.

- Eles sempre fazem isso? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Com todo mundo que aparece por aqui.

Depois disso ambos se calaram e o almoço transcorreu tranqüilo. Mais de uma hora depois, Lílian e Tiago estavam na porta, preparando-se para sair.

- Tenham um bom filme, queridos. – desejou Cristine.

- E não voltem muito tarde. – alertou o patriarca dos Evans.

Ray puxou o jovem Potter de lado.

- E tome conta direitinho da nossa Lily, ouviu? – ele sussurrou, piscando o olho – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Tiago Potter.

- Igualmente. – Tiago respondeu, dando a mão a ele.

Poucos minutos depois o casal de grifinórios estava caminhando pelas alamedas da rua de Lílian. Tiago suspirou, colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça.

- Acho que seu pai e seu avô não gostaram muito de mim.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Ao contrário. Se não tivessem gostado de você, eles teriam ficado extremamente sérios. Pelo menos é assim que eles agem quando o Dursley aparece.

- Quem é Dursley?

- O noivo de Petúnia.

Tiago assentiu e eles caminharam mais alguns quarteirões em silêncio.

- Se eu fosse seu noivo, eles também não gostariam de mim? – ele perguntou de repente.

Lílian olhou desconfiada.

- Como assim, meu noivo?

- É só uma suposição.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Bem, não sei se eles ficariam felizes com o fato de a "princesinha" deles estar noiva. Os dois agem como se eu não tivesse crescido.

Tiago riu e eles fizeram o restante do caminho para o cinema em silêncio. Lá chegando, Tiago deu o dinheiro que trocara previamente no Gringotes para a ruiva. Ela comprou os ingressos e eles entraram na sala de exibição.

- "Amor, sublime amor"? – ele perguntou, lendo o ticket.

- É uma versão de Romeu e Julieta. – a ruiva respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se.

Tiago voltou a sorrir e sentou-se ao lado dela. O filme começou logo, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção no enredo em si, fascinado com as imagens que se projetavam na tela. A música invadiu a sala de exibição enquanto um baile se desenrolava diante dos olhos dele.

- Como é que isso funciona? – ele perguntou em voz alta.

Lílian ficou vermelha ao mesmo tempo em que várias pessoas se viravam para eles, fazendo cara feia. Uma senhora de idade meneou a cabeça.

- Namorados... – ela resmungou.

Se possível, a ruiva ficou ainda mais corada e escorregou na cadeira.

- Fala baixo, Tiago, você está incomodando as pessoas. – ela sussurrou.

- Mas como é que isso funciona? – ele perguntou em tom urgente, mas mais baixo dessa vez.

- As cenas são gravadas em rolos de filmes parecidos com os filmes de máquinas fotográficas. Depois colocam esses rolos num aparelho projetor que, incidindo luz sobre os "negativos" faz as imagens se moverem na tela branca. – ela respondeu rápida.

- Obrigado. – Tiago respondeu e finalmente conseguiu prestar atenção no filme.

**Bem, pessoal, como eu não assisti o filme... Vocês vão ter que se resignar com os diálogos tirados diretamente de Romeu e Julieta. Não que isso seja ruim. A história continua sendo belíssima apesar de tantos anos terem se passado desde que Shakespeare a escreveu.**

**Fora que nosso querido Tiago vai poder aprender uma coisa ou duas com o romântico Romeu... Ah, Romeu, Romeu... Onde estás tu, Romeu?**

_- Se profano com minha mão por demais indigna esse santo relicário, a gentil penitência é essa: meus lábios, dois ruborizados peregrinos, estão prontos a suavizar com um terno beijo tão grosseiro contato._

Na tela, um rapaz beijou a mão de uma mascarada. Tiago virou-se para Lílian, notando que ela não tirava os olhos da tela. Garotas são realmente muito suscetíveis a filmes românticos...

_- Bondoso peregrino, injusto até o excesso sois com vossa mão, que mostrou devoção cortês; não te esqueças que as santas têm mãos que são tocadas pelos peregrinos... e esse foi um beijo santo e conveniente._

_- Não têm lábios os santos e lábios também os piedosos peregrinos? – arriscou o rapaz._

Os braços dos dois estavam lado a lado e Tiago estendeu a mão devagar na direção da dela, enlaçando-a. Lílian apenas piscou os olhos, surpresa, mas não tirou a mão.

_- Sim, peregrino; lábios que devem servir-se na oração._

_- Permita então que estes meus lábios mostrem o caminho certo das orações! – ele suplicou, aproximando o rosto._

_Prudentemente a mascarada se afastou._

_- As santas são imóveis mesmo atendendo às orações._

_- Então não vos movais, enquanto recolho o fruto de minhas preces. Assim, mediante vossos lábios, ficam os meus livres de pecado!_

Os lábios deles pousaram sobre os dela e Tiago inclinou-se para Lílian.

- Alguma chance de eu ser perdoado dos meus pecados dessa forma? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Lílian pestanejou.

- Tiago, se você não quer descobrir o significado da expressão "estropiado", fique quieto.

- Eu conheço o significado dessa palavra. Mas se você prefere inverter os papéis, eu fico quieto e você me beija.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, voltando a atenção para o filme. Tiago suspirou, refletindo no que faria se desse a louca na ruivinha e ela tivesse assentido. Passara muitos anos correndo atrás dela e depois de toda a confusão que resultara na amizade deles, ele se perguntara muitas vezes se continuava com aquelas brincadeiras por brincar ou por algum sentimento oculto...

_- Com as leves asas do amor, transpus estes muros porque os limites de pedra não servem de empecilhos para o amor. E o que o amor pode fazer, o amor ousa tentar. Assim, teus parentes não me são obstáculos._

Tiago fez uma nota mental para ler alguma coisa de Shakespeare. As cantadas de Romeu certamente derreteriam o mais gelado coração. Até Lílian estava chorando ao seu lado! E ele nunca imaginara que viveria tempo suficiente para ver aquela "ferinha" chorar!

Quando o filme finalmente acabou, o rapaz notou vagamente que Lílian enxugava discretamente os olhos. Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, enlaçando seus braços em seguida. Lílian se deixou levar e logo eles estavam fora do cinema. O pôr do sol enfeitava magnificamente o céu.

- E então, o que achou do cinema? – Lílian perguntou sorrindo.

- Fascinante. Tanto que pretendo recompensá-la pelo grande sacrifício que foi me apresentar a ele.

**Ui, uma recompensa! Como se levá-lo ao cinema tivesse sido um grande sacrifício para a Lily. Ela é muito esperta, essa é que é a verdade. **

**Mas e agora, o que nosso querido maroto vai dar de recompensa para sua amada ruivinha? Que tal um beijo daqueles cinematográficos? Não... Assim, a fic não tem porque continuar. Isso vai ter que demorar um pouquinho...**

**Só um instantinho... Acho que tive uma idéia! E é uma GRANDE idéia. Parodiando Dumbledore, "Foi uma das minhas idéias mais brilhantes e, cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa." Hehehe...**

Ela o observou, desconfiada.

- Me recompensar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- No final de semana que vem, eu vou levar você para jantar.

Lílian sorriu sem muita vontade.

- Sinto muito, Tiago, mas eu vou viajar para a praia no final de semana. É meu aniversário no domingo.

Tiago olhou para ela espantado.

- Seu aniversário? Porque ninguém me avisou disso?! Agora é que, querendo ou não, você vai jantar comigo, mocinha. Você vai viajar quando?

- Tiago, não precisa...

- Quando? – ele perguntou incisivo.

Lílian suspirou.

- Sábado depois do almoço.

- "timo. Esteja pronta na sexta-feira às sete horas.

- Tiago...

O rapaz parou de caminhar, segurando-a pelas duas mãos.

- Eu juro que não vou aprontar nada. Por favor, Lily!

Lílian observou-o mordendo os lábios e suspirou derrotada.

- Você não presta. Mas tudo bem. Eu vou falar com meu pai.

- ISSO! Você não vai se arrepender, Lily. – ele riu e voltaram a caminhar – Quem diria, não? Você afinal aceitou sair com Tiago Potter...

- Pois é... E lá se vai minha reputação para o brejo... – a ruiva voltou a suspirar.

Já estavam chegando perto da casa de Lílian quando Tiago novamente parou, observando um beco mais escondido no início da rua.

- Lily... Acho que vou me despedir aqui. Vou aparatar daquele beco. Agora que eu sei onde você mora, as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis...

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente e Lílian se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios dele em sua fronte. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tiago saiu praticamente correndo, dando adeus com o braço.

- Até sexta, Lily!

Ela sorriu.

- Até sexta, Tiago. – sussurrou antes de entrar no jardim de sua casa.

Mal podia esperar para que a semana chegasse ao fim...

**Bem, pessoal... Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso fazer um fichamento sobre as diferenças de legitimidade e legalidade. Sabem o que é isso? Pois é, eu também não sei... Que felicidade! A vida é linda, essa pilha de livros na minha frente é linda e eu não estou com a mínima vontade de me despedir. E vocês, já querem se livrar de mim?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, que ele tenha ficado a altura das suas expectativas. Se não gostaram das minhas interferências (isso pode deixar a leitura meio truncada, eu reconheço isso), por favor, me avisem, que eu vou passar a escrever só nas partes em que troca de cena...**

** Hum... Mas infelizmente, eu tenho que me despedir. Assim, quero mandar um grande abraço a Giulinha Black, The black Angel 357, Lily Dragon, Lilii Evans (não, eles não trocam seu primeiro beijo no cinema, mesmo porque, Tiago já roubou um beijo quando eles ficaram emparedados... Mas não se preocupe, você vai ter belas surpresas mais para frente...), Nina, BabI BlacK, Tathi (não se preocupe, eu só vou atualizar essa aqui quando realmente tiver tempo...), Lele Potter Black (eu estava com saudades de você!), Lisa Black, Isabelle Potter Demonangels (que é isso, não precisa pedir desculpas!), Juliana Montez (espero que tenha feito boa prova), Marcellinha Madden, Mimi Granger (essa vai ser maiorzinha, não se preocupe), Matsu P. Black, Maíra (minha inspiração? É um monte de gente... Que se fosse só uma pessoa, seria o ente perfeito...), Juliana, Sandrinha Potter, witches, Helena Black, Mah Clarinha, Laynier, Ameria A. Black, Adriana Black (perguntas respondidas? Qualquer coisa, pode mandar bala!) e todo mundo que está lendo! **

**Bem, é isso. E não percam o próximo capítulo. O cachorrinho está chegando!**

**Silverghost.**


	3. As time goes by

**Jürgen Habermas, o ****famoso teórico da... Ops! Script errado. Olá, pessoal, como vão? Sentiram minha falta? Espero que sim...**

**Bem, hoje, dia 19 de novembro, olho pela janela do quarto dos meus pais e me deparo com diversos apartamentos que já ostentam a decoração natalina. Conclusão: cada ano o natal chega mais cedo. Mas quem sou eu para reclamar, visto que começo a comprar os presentes da minha lista em julho?**

**Bem, vamos parar de filosofar. Deixemos a filosofia para as horas de ócio. Quer dizer, que ócio? E eu lá tenho ócio? Quem me dera... Descobri que minhas férias começam dia 22 de dezembro e que vou ter que faltar com minha palavra... Pessoal, sinto informar, mas nada de "Doze Anos" por enquanto. E a data vai ficar em suspenso...**

**Mas vamos para pensamentos mais alegres, como esse capítulo, por exemplo. Tiago vai levar sua querida amiga ruivinha para jantar. Mas não pode ser para qualquer lugar. Afinal, estamos falando de alguém que adora surpreender...**

**Que coisa... Desde o capítulo passado estou com o filme Casablanca na cabeça. Vou fazer o seguinte: para que essa inspiração não passe batida, esse capítulo será especialmente dedicado à trilha sonora do filme. Mais especificamente a uma música; uma das minhas preferidas... Hehehehe... Aproveitem a viagem, _mon petit..._**

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou_ "como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!_)")

_**Capítulo 02 – As time goes by**_

* * *

****

Dizem que quando se está querendo que o tempo passe depressa, ele anda bem devagar. Entretanto, apesar da impaciência de Lílian, a sexta logo chegou. Andando de um lado para o outro diante do olhar divertido do pai e do avô, a ruiva perguntava-se porque Tiago não lhe mandara nenhuma coruja durante a semana.

Surpreendera-se quando pediu ao pai permissão para sair com o grifinório. O interrogatório que esperava não veio; Ray Evans apenas assentiu sorrindo. E isso era tão estranho no comportamento de seu pai que ela se convenceu de que o maroto tinha aprontado alguma coisa, o que só a deixava mais nervosa.

Às seis e cinqüenta e cinco, a campainha tocou. E, dessa vez, o velho Evans foi mais rápido que a neta para abrir a porta.

- Ah... Boa noite, Dursley. – o velho senhor cumprimentou com evidente desapontamento.

**E que decepção, não? Você esperar um Tiago Potter e surgir um Valter Dursley é o fim da picada. Não é à toa que nosso querido vovô ficou desapontado. Afinal, qual a graça de receber um futuro parente que só sabe falar de brocas quando se pode ter um futuro parente que é um legítimo bruxo? Pobre Dursley... A concorrência está bem desleal...**

**- **Boa noite, senhor Evans. Petúnia está?

- Entre. – Ray convidou, sem conseguir conter-se a fechar a cara – Lílian, vá chamar sua irmã.

A ruiva assentiu e logo estava batendo à porta de Petúnia. A irmã abriu, mal humorada.

- O que foi?

- Seu noivo está lá embaixo. – Lílian disse simplesmente, voltando a descer.

Petúnia desceu logo atrás e quando elas chegaram na sala, depararam-se com uma grande surpresa. Valter Dursley estava encolhido a um canto, os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto Ray e seu pai sorriam satisfeitos para um rapaz no meio da sala.

- Tiago? Eu não ouvi a campainha tocando.

- Eu aparatei. – ele respondeu olhando confuso para Dursley.

Lílian também olhava para o futuro cunhado com uma expressão de sofrimento, enquanto Petúnia permanecia estática na escada. "timo, era tudo o que a ruiva precisava. Mais problemas.

**Imaginem bem a cena... Valter Dursley conversa cordialmente com seus estranhos e futuros parentes (o sogro e o pai de seu sogro) quando alguém aparece do nada no meio da sala. É de dar taquicardia num pobre trouxa.**

Tiago escolheu o momento em que Lílian meneava a cabeça, desesperançosa, para virar-se para ela. E não conseguiu conter um assobio.

- UAU! Você está linda! Isso tudo é porque vai sair comigo?

Ela sorriu, levemente sem graça, alisando a saia cor de vinho do vestido. Petúnia passou por ela nesse instante, quase como um furacão, caminhando na direção do noivo.

- Tiago, depois discutimos isso. Será que podemos ir?

Ele apenas assentiu e ela pegou o sobretudo branco que descansava no braço do sofá, aproximando-se dele enquanto o rapaz remexia no bolso de sua capa. Ele tirou uma delicada pulseira de gemas esmeraldinas, fechando-a a redor do pulso de Lílian.

- É seu presente de aniversário. E também uma chave de portal. É melhor se despedir, ela vai ativar em menos de cinco minutos.

- O que é uma chave de portal? – Ray perguntou.

- Depois eu explico, papai. – Lílian disse, encarando a irmã e o futuro cunhado com um sorriso misterioso – Até mais tarde!

- Três, dois... – ela ouviu Tiago sussurrando – UM!

Lílian sentiu ele fechar a mão em seu pulso e uma fisgada na altura do umbigo. Fechou os olhos com força e quando os reabriu, percebeu que estava no alto de uma torre e, a seus pés, uma cidade parecia pulsar na noite, cheia de brilho e música. Ela virou-se para Tiago, que a observava ansioso.

- Você me trouxe para Paris?

**Alguém me falou, acho que em Mistérios, que eu adoro a França. É verdade. Eu acho esse país admirável em vários sentidos, especialmente no fato de conjugar arte e diversão como nenhum país do mundo. Talvez exceto pelo Brasil...**

**Eu queria trazer os marotos para nosso país... Mas todas as idéias que eu tive nesse sentido eram estrambólicas demais. Mas um dia, eu tenho certeza, vou conseguir fazer o Sirius dançar um samba. **

**Bem, eu escolhi levar nosso casal para Paris porque é uma cidade romântica e porque eu me lembrei de uma cena de outro filme... Anastácia. Alguém assistiu? É desenho. Um dos melhores que eu assisti. Muito meigo...**

**- **Você gostou? – ele perguntou cuidadoso.

- Se eu gostei? – ela virou-se novamente para a visão que tinha do alto da torre Eiffel – É... Maravilhoso.

Tiago suspirou aliviado.

- É bom saber disso. Eu tive que passar pelo interrogatório do seu pai de novo para convence-lo a me deixar te trazer aqui.

- Quando você falou com meu pai? – ela perguntou, surpresa que tivesse pensado certo sobre o envolvimento do maroto com o sim de seu pai.

- Eu o segui quando ele saiu para o trabalho no começo da semana.

Lílian meneou a cabeça.

- Tiago, você é maluco.

Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Vamos, temos reserva no restaurante da torre. E Sirius está nos esperando.

- Black está aqui? – ela perguntou com uma careta.

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Lílian se tornara amiga dele, mas não parecia ter perdoado o ego de Sirius que o fizera propor as eleições de "o cara mais gato de Hogwarts" no final do sexto ano.

- Essa vai ser uma excelente ocasião para vocês dois resolverem suas diferenças. Afinal, ambos são meus amigos e eu não quero abrir mão de um por causa do outro.

Lílian sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Mesmo porque, você não vai me dar escolha mesmo...

Eles adentraram o restaurante da torre e logo encontraram Sirius sentado a um canto, parecendo entediado. Mas assim que viu o amigo, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Então você conseguiu trazer a ruivinha sem sofrer nenhum dano a sua saúde.

- Eu tenho cara de quem oferece algum risco a alguém, Black? – ela perguntou, parando diante do moreno.

- Não... – Sirius avaliou a moça por alguns instantes – Você parece um anjinho. Mas as aparências enganam, minha cara Evans.

**Ah... O saudoso Almofadinhas e seus comentários totalmente inconvenientes... Seja bem vindo, cachorrinho. E se prepare para dar uma de cupido!**

Tiago puxou a cadeira, fazendo a ruiva sentar antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Ei, que tal cessarem as hostilidades e começarem a se chamar pelo nome? O que me dizem?

- Tudo bem, Pontas, eu estou disposto a fazer esse grande sacrifício por você, meu velho. Você concorda, Lily? – ele estendeu a mão sorrindo.

Ela riu. Embora o sorriso de Sirius não a afetasse, finalmente ela começava a entender porque existiam tantas garotas loucas para ficar com o maroto.

**Sei... O sorriso do Sirius não a afeta... Provavelmente porque é outro maroto que mexe com os pensamentos da ruivinha...**

- Combinado, Sirius.

Os dois apertaram-se as mãos e Tiago sorriu, chamando um garçom. Durante as três horas seguintes eles comeram, beberam e conversaram rindo muito, de tal modo que, quando deixaram o restaurante sob o olhar divertido do maitrê, pareciam amigos de longa data, os três de braços dados, Lílian no meio.

A noite estava agradável e eles caminharam por um bom tempo conhecendo monumentos e outros lugares famosos, até chegarem a uma rua extremamente iluminada. Muitas pessoas passavam por eles, olhando-os com inveja. Como Sirius dissera, Lílian parecia um anjo e chamava atenção pelos traços quase inocentes. E os dois rapazes não ficavam atrás; diversas francesinhas passaram por eles suspirando sonhadoramente.

- E ali está! – Sirius largou o braço da ruiva, olhando com os olhos brilhantes para um letreiro luminoso – O Moulin Rouge!

Lílian sorriu enquanto o rapaz caminhava na direção do velho bordel quase pulando de contentamento. Mas antes que ela pudesse segui-lo, Tiago começou a puxa-la pelo braço. Ela virou-se para ele, confusa.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai nos encontrar depois. E aquele não é um lugar muito recomendável para "pobres crianças ingênuas".

- Sim, "Papai Noel". – ela respondeu rindo.

Tiago a guiou até uma porta quase escondida. Assim que entraram, ela pode ouvir os acordes de um sax em conjunto com uma voz feminina extremamente doce.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sight is just a sight_

_The fundamental things apply as time goes by_

- Onde estamos?

Ele sorriu.

- É um pub bruxo. Meu pai costumava trazer mamãe aqui antes de eles se casarem.

- Seus pais são franceses? – ela perguntou enquanto tirava o sobretudo e eles desciam as escadas que os aproximavam da música.

- Não, os dois são ingleses. Mas foi preciso ambos se alistarem na Resistência Francesa durante a Era de Grindewald para se conhecerem. Minha mãe sempre fala que foi o destino...

Ela ia perguntar mais alguma coisa quando ele abriu a porta que fechava o grande salão. O mármore contrastava com as toalhas e cortinas vermelhas. Dezenas de mesinhas rodeavam a pista de dança, que ficava diante do palco em que a banda se apresentava.

O ambiente parecia estranhamente enevoado, lembrando algum filme antigo que ela assistira há muito tempo. Lílian sentiu Tiago passar a mão por sua cintura e inclinar-se sobre seu ombro.

- Você quer dançar?

**Existe algum clichê em histórias de amor mais delicioso que a cena em que o casal principal dança uma música lenta? Na minha opinião, isso é muito mais romântico que mandar flores e bombons. Danças de salão são o máximo! E não seria eu se essa fic não tivesse uma cena dos dois dançando.**

Ela assentiu de leve e Tiago a guiou para a pista. Lílian sentiu algo familiar naquela proximidade e lembrou-se do dia em que começaram a ficar amigos.

Na verdade, ela lembrou-se do que acontecera naquele dia um pouco antes de eles começarem a conversar amistosamente: o beijo que Tiago lhe roubara, recebendo em troca uma bela canelada.

E, por algum motivo insano, ela se pegou perguntando o que aconteceria se a situação se repetisse naquele momento.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings, as time goes by_

Por algum estranho motivo, Tiago também se lembrou do beijo. Por um instante, ele pensou estar sentindo a dor na canela de novo. Ele sorriu e virou-se para Lílian, percebendo que ela fechara os olhos e encostara a cabeça em seu ombro.

Tiago suspirou, tentando desviar os olhos da ruivinha e falhando miseravelmente, ao mesmo tempo em que era assaltado por pensamentos indesejáveis. Afinal, por mais que, no fundo, continuasse a ter estranhos sentimentos pela garota, não tinha certeza se deveria arriscar a atual situação deles.

Sempre aprendera a valorizar a amizade; e saber que Lílian confiava nele a ponto de chamá-lo de amigo era maravilhoso. Mas o que fazer se assumir o risco poderia leva-lo a alcançar aquilo que almejara por tanto tempo?

_Moonlight and love songs never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate_

_Woman needs man, man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny_

- Será que o senhor concederia sua dama para uma dança? – um rapaz perguntou com forte sotaque francês, quebrando os pensamentos do casal.

Lílian sorriu e Tiago, mesmo a contragosto, cedeu a ruiva ao recém-chegado, indo se sentar numa mesa próxima a pista para assistir. Não era o meio da canção quando outro rapaz pediu para dançar com Lílian. Em duas músicas, ela foi tirada para dançar por cinco rapazes diferentes.

Tiago sentiu vontade de rir ao ver o pedido mudo que ela lhe lançava desde que ele se sentara. Ao que parecia, os franceses não eram bons dançarinos, já que de vez em quando ela fazia umas terríveis caretas.

Na verdade, Lílian estava fazendo aquilo só para ver o rapaz rir. Não fazia a menor questão de dançar com quem quer que se apresentasse, mas preferia mil vezes estar com Tiago. Foi nesse momento que uma mão foi colocada sobre o ombro do francês com quem ela dançava e ela enxergou o porte alto de Sirius por trás do outro rapaz.

- Bem, licença, se não se importa, agora é minha vez.

Lílian riu, começando a dançar com Sirius.

- E então, como foi no Moulin Rouge?

- Fascinante. – ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando – Pena que nosso tempo aqui esteja acabando.

Ela assentiu e olhou para Tiago, percebendo que ele observava os dois. Sirius também olhou para o amigo.

- Porque você não dá uma chance a ele? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Quem disse que eu não dei uma chance a ele? Tanto que nós somos amigos agora.

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- Não é só isso que ele quer. E, me arrisco a dizer, você também não. Mas se preferem se enganar e dizer que são amigos...

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by_

- Sirius...

- Ei, eu só estou expressando minha opinião. A constituição me garante liberdade de expressão, sabia?

Ela olhou para ele confusa.

- Onde você ouviu falar sobre "constituição"?

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Eu arranjei uma namorada nas férias que tem o pai juiz.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, como se fosse perguntar algo, mas achou melhor ficar quieta. Finalmente a música acabou e Sirius levou Lílian para a mesa. Tiago se levantou.

- Bem na hora. Segurem meu relógio.

Lílian e Sirius seguraram o relógio no pulso de Tiago e pouco depois eles estavam novamente na sala de estar dos Evans, agora vazia. Sirius olhou interessado para os objetos tipicamente trouxas enquanto o casal de amigos conversava.

- Como você conseguiu essas chaves de portal? – Lílian perguntou curiosa, observando o relógio de Tiago.

- Às vezes é bom ter um pai que trabalha no ministério. Bem, Lílian, você está entregue. Nós temos que ir, não é, Sirius?

Sirius assentiu e abraçou Lílian.

- Falta uma semana para o dia primeiro de setembro. A gente se vê lá, ruivinha. E pense sobre o que eu te falei. – Sirius disse, aparatando.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Tiago perguntou.

- Besteira dele. Você já deveria conhecer seu amigo.

Tiago assentiu, dando um beijo na testa de Lily.

- A gente se vê então. Aproveite sua última semana, certo?

Ela sorriu.

- Tchau, Tiago.

- Tchau, Lily.

E com isso ele aparatou, deixando Lílian sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**E mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Infelizmente, eu não vou mostrar como vai ser a praia da Lily. Sabe como é, falta de tempo é uma coisa séria... Mas não se preocupem. Eu não abandonarei vocês.**

**Lembranças para Lily Dragon, Helena Black, Giulinha Black, BabI BlacK, G-Lily P, Laynier, Matsu Potter Black, Juliana Montez, witches, Sinistra Negra, Juliana, Mah Clarinha, Belle Potter e Babbi, Patty Felix, Marmaduke Scarlet, Mimi Granger, Lilii Evans, Lele Potter Black, Lisa Black, Adriana Black e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Silverghost.**


	4. Expresso de Hogwarts

**São poucas as vezes em que começo um capítulo sem ter uma idéia do que vou escrever... Esse aqui é uma dessas raras exceções. Não tenho sequer um esboço... Não sei como vai ficar. Mas às vezes é legal deixar as coisas assim, a sabor do vento.**

**Eu devia estar estudando... Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Danem-se todos os professores. Eu sou feliz. Como diria Kerberus (quem assistiu Card Captors Sakura? Eu tenho até hoje o mangá...): "ÊÊÊÊÊÊ..." (para quem não sabe, no filme tem uma cena em que ele faz esse barulhinho estranho... Marcou minha memória...).**

**Deixando as loucuras de lado, vamos tratar mais do assunto dessa fic. Alguém me perguntou o porquê do título. Bem, vocês terão essa resposta no último capítulo, depois da minha participação especialíssima ao lado de Lílian Evans. Sinceramente, quando essa cena me veio à cabeça, eu comecei a rir sozinha... Acho que escrevi essa fic só para fazer essa cena. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Mas isso é mais para frente...**

**Então vamos ao capítulo de hoje. Quero só ver o que minha mente insana vai aprontar hoje...**

_Quem com ferro fere_

(ou _"como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)_")

_**Capítulo 03 - Expresso de Hogwarts**_

* * *

****

O dia era 1º de setembro. Na estação de King's Cross, Tiago esperava, encostado displicentemente próximo à passagem para a plataforma 91/2. Remo e Pedro já tinham passado por ele e provavelmente já tinham encontrado uma cabine para eles. Faltavam dez minutos para o trem partir. Foi quando uma voz logo atrás dele o fez se virar.

- Então você está aí? Eu aparatei na plataforma e o Aluado me disse que você estava esperando alguém. Como esse alguém só podia ser eu, aqui estou. - Sirius sorriu, abrindo os braços - Vamos para a cabine?

Tiago sorriu.

- Almofadinhas, quanta pretensão... Você realmente acha que eu ficaria aqui durante meia hora esperando por você?!

Sirius cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta de mágoa.

- Que decepção... Você está me traindo, Pontas?

- Que romântico... - uma voz feminina soou divertida próxima a eles - Estou emocionada com essa cena tão tocante entre vocês.

Sirius e Tiago viraram-se para ver três garotas aproximarem-se, empurrando seus malões. Lílian debruçou-se sobre o carrinho, ainda sorrindo. Ao seu lado, Hannah Gashawk prendia os cabelos loiros numa trança, enquanto que Marianne Fawcett parava atrás das amigas.

**Uma ruiva, uma loura, uma morena (Marianne vai ser morena, certo?). As panteras... Isso não vai dar certo. Uma curiosidade: o nome Hannah foi em homenagem à fala final de Charles Chaplin no filme "O grande ditador". Se vocês puderem, assistam. Vale à pena.**

- Pensei que você fosse pontual, Lily. - Tiago respondeu, observando a garota - Já estava começando a achar que ia perder o trem esse ano. E olá para vocês, meninas.

As outras duas apenas o cumprimentaram com a cabeça, ambas sorrindo de maneira misteriosa. Por acaso, o mesmo tipo de sorriso que teimava em aparecer nos lábios de Sirius Black. Os três estavam achando muito interessante a interação entre o casal de amigos.

- Fui eu quem me atrasei. - Marianne pronunciou-se - Elas estavam na minha casa, esperando por mim para virem.

- Seja como for, temos que ir para o trem. – Hannah falou com sua voz doce, quase hipnótica.

Os outros assentiram e Lílian foi imediatamente seguida por Marianne através da barreira. Hannah esperou as duas desaparecerem e por último, Tiago e Sirius atravessaram. Já no trem, os dois marotos guiaram as garotas para sua cabine sob os olhares ainda um tanto surpresos dos alunos que passavam por eles.

As brigas de Tiago e Lílian tinham se tornado lendárias dentro de Hogwarts. E, quando no ano anterior, os gritos da ruiva deixaram de ser ouvidos, assim como os persistentes pedidos do moreno; e, acima de tudo, quando eles passaram a ser vistos em conversas civilizadas, o baque na rede de fofocas da escola foi gigantesco. As mais estapafúrdias teorias foram feitas sobre a repentina amizade dos dois grifinórios. Nenhuma chegou sequer perto da verdade.

**Também, quem em sã consciência, imaginaria que Severo Snape atacaria Lílian Evans e que Tiago Potter entraria no meio e que os dois grifinórios, que antes se odiavam, passariam um dia inteiro emparedados em um nicho de parede, escondidos de todos e sem poder quase que se movimentar?**

Em todo caso, as pessoas tiveram que se acostumar com o novo fato. O que não deixava de causar estranheza nos alunos que conheciam o histórico de ambos. Mas algumas pessoas estavam muito felizes com a nova ordem das coisas. Em especial, o fã-clube do apanhador dos leões. E vários admiradores da ruivinha de olhos verdes.

Quando entraram na cabine em que Remo e Pedro já esperavam, Hannah, Marianne, Tiago e Sirius logo se sentaram. O trem começou a andar, mas Lílian não parecia querer tomar lugar junto deles.

- Lily? – Marianne perguntou.

- Eu acho que vou andar um pouco. Não quero ficar sentada por enquanto...

A ruiva saiu calmamente e Hannah começou a rir.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – Sirius perguntou para a loirinha.

- Ela foi para a praia. E levou sol demais.

- Isso a gente percebeu. O rosto dela está bem vermelhinho. – Tiago observou.

- Não só o rosto. A Lily se queimou demais. Ela não agüenta nem que trisquem nela.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o assunto, um grito meio abafado veio do corredor e imediatamente Marianne e Tiago se levantaram. A morena foi a primeira a sair da cabine. Lílian estava parada no corredor, os ombros meio encolhidos, e, com o braço ainda estendido, estava Artur McKinnon, corvinal do sétimo ano e monitor.

- Lily? – Marianne perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga sob o olhar preocupado do loiro.

- Eu estou bem. – a ruiva respondeu em um tom meio choroso – Só um pouco... ardida.

Tiago observou de braços cruzados o outro rapaz aproximar-se de Lílian.

- Desculpe, Lílian, eu não sabia que você estava queimada.

- Tudo bem, Art. – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso – Acho que fui meio histérica também.

Marianne e Lílian se entreolharam nesse momento e, a menos que Tiago estivesse vendo demais, elas pareciam conversar em silêncio apenas com o olhar. A morena segurou a mão da amiga e começou a puxá-la.

- Ah... Bem, Art, eu espero que não se importe, mas eu preciso conversar com a Lily. Conversas de garotas, sabe como é... Até mais tarde.

Logo as duas sumiram no corredor e Artur virou-se para Tiago.

- Ela é linda, não?

Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha, sentindo vontade de partir para cima do corvinal, mas decidiu se conter. Descruzando os braços, ele deixou Artur sozinho, seguindo pelo corredor onde as duas garotas tinham sumido. Encontrou as duas na frente do compartimento do trem em que a bruxa do carrinho de doces descansava.

- Que história é essa de conversa de garotas? – ele perguntou, parando diante das duas.

Lílian abriu a janela e debruçou-se sobre ela, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao sentir o vento. Mal podia esperar por chegar em Hogwarts e procurar Madame Pomfrey. Ela tentara todos os feitiços que conhecia para aliviar a pele, mas nada conseguira. A enfermeira era sua última esperança.

- Aquilo foi uma desculpa. – Marianne respondeu – Foi a mais idiota, mas a primeira que me veio à cabeça. Se a Lily continuasse lá, ele ia tentar chamá-la para sair ou coisa do tipo.

**É maravilhoso ter amigos que te entendem só com um olhar, especialmente quando você está em situações espinhosas. Eu tenho uma amiga que, sempre que uma das duas estava "em risco", chamava a outra para ir beber água. Ridículo, não? Mas funcionava. Fugi de muitas situações absolutamente desgostantes dessa forma. E nem queiram saber quais foram as situações. Não é bom nem lembrar...**

- E porque você tirou ela de lá em vez de deixá-la dar um fora nele? Afinal, a Lily é diplomada nisso... – Tiago perguntou, pensando que, para variar, bem que ele podia ter visto a ruiva gritando com alguém. Que não fosse com ele, óbvio. Mas estava começando a sentir saudades dos escândalos da amiga.

- Porque eu não gosto de sair distribuindo foras por aí. Isso me deixa extremamente desconfortável. – Lílian respondeu, deixando a janela – E antes que você me pergunte, Tiago, você sempre foi uma exceção. Afinal, nada melhor que estapear a sua arrogância para eu me sentir como se tivesse feito minha boa ação do dia.

- E isso diz que é minha amiga... Eu mereço um negócio desse? – Tiago perguntou, fazendo uma falsa careta de choro.

Ela rolou os olhos enquanto Marianne ria discretamente e eles voltaram para a cabine.

- De onde vocês conhecem o McKinnon? – o rapaz tentou puxar assunto enquanto caminhavam.

- Ele é amigo da Hannah, os dois são monitores, lembra? – Lílian respondeu.

- Ele acabou se tornando amigo da gente quando prestamos os N.O.M.s, já que sempre estava na biblioteca quando íamos estudar. Daí para se tornar o admirador mais chato da Lily, foi um pulo. – Marianne suspirou – O mais chato, mais meloso, mais piegas, mais...

- Anne, eu concordo com você, mas não vamos exagerar com o pobre garoto, não? – Lily voltou-se para a amiga em tom de reprimenda, embora sorrisse.

- Pensei que o título de admirador mais chato fosse meu. – Tiago observou, pensativamente.

- Acho que não, Tiago. – Marianne sorriu – O seu era o de mais charmoso. E engraçado. E divertido. E inteligente. E...

- Você quer tornar o Tiago mais egocêntrico do que ele é, Anne? – Lílian perguntou, corando.

- Hei, eu não sou...

- Ah, não queira negar os fatos, Tiago Potter. Você pode ser meu amigo, mas isso não significa que eu tenha esquecido que você tem defeitos. E muitos. – Lílian retrucou – Mas também tem muitas qualidades. Fazer o quê, não? Ninguém é perfeito. E não ouse me contradizer!

Ele apenas assentiu com um meio sorriso, já que estava pronto para dizer que ELE era perfeito. Finalmente eles chegaram à cabine, esperando afinal ter um pouco de paz. Lílian conjurou um banquinho sem encosto para sentar-se ao lado da janela e eles começaram a conversar tranqüilamente.

Mas como paz e tranqüilidade não combinam com marotos, poucos minutos depois a porta da cabine foi aberta e o barulho alto de vozes femininas invadiu o compartimento.

- Finalmente encontramos eles!

- Ah, Potter, você é tão fofo !

- Sirius, essas férias senti tanta falta de você.

- Remo...

- Tiago...

- Sirius...

**Alguém já viu uma revoada de papagaios, ou araras e outras aves do tipo? Gente, pensem num bando de matracas ensurdecedoras. Vocês terão a imagem do fã-clube dos marotos. Meu Merlin, como é que eles não endoidam com essas "gasguitas" falando todas ao mesmo tempo?**

**Para quem não sabe o que é gasguita, a não ser que eu esteja muito enganada, é um neologismo e apelido carinhoso que meu querido amigo Flávio (aquele com quem eu vivia brigando nas notas em Hades) usa comigo. Carinhoso ele, não?**

**Bem, eu não vou brigar com Flávio hoje porque não sei se ele está lendo essa fic. Provavelmente não, já que esse final de semana ele vai fazer prova do vestibular. Mas se ele estiver lendo, um recado: aquele jogo de damas é para ser inaugurado COMIGO! Se você jogar com outra pessoa antes de mim, nunca mais eu lhe dou presentes de natal. E meus cartões vão ser mais desaforados do que já são!**

**Hehehe... E agora voltemos a nossa programação normal.**

Lílian, Marianne e Hannah se entreolharam, meio tontas com o barulho, enquanto Tiago e Sirius se punham em pé para atenderem suas fãs. Depois de alguns sorrisos e promessas, os dois conseguiram fazer a pequena multidão se dispersar. Ou era isso que eles acreditavam, pelo menos até alguma coisa cair do teto no colo de Tiago.

- Oi, Ti!

- Ahn... Olá, Juliet. Como você entrou aqui?

- Segredo. – ela roubou um selinho dele e caminhou até a porta – A gente se vê em Hogwarts.

Ela saiu e Sirius começou a rir. Lílian se virou para Tiago.

- Eu vivo no mesmo quarto que essa garota há sete anos e nunca pensei que ela era uma das suas fãs. Agora entendi porque ela sempre me olhava feio quando eu brigava com você.

- Bem, digamos que a Juliet seja um problema parecido com o que você tenha com o McKinnon.

- Você tem um problema com o McKinnon, Lily? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Ele é um dos admiradores de quem a Lily gostaria de se livrar. – Marianne respondeu.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ele saísse do meu pé. – Lílian respondeu.

- Eu também tenho o mesmo sentimento em relação a Juliet Jigger. – Tiago suspirou.

Sirius sorriu. Uma idéia muito interessante começava a surgir em seu cérebro. Naquele instante, o expresso começou a parar. Estavam chegando em Hogwarts.

**E esse capítulo acaba por aqui. Não percam, no próximo capítulo, a idéia mirabolante de Sirius Black. E, mais importante ainda, não percam o dia em que Lílian Evans vai concordar com uma idéia de Sirius Black enquanto Tiago Potter vota contra! Não entenderam? A idéia é maluca mesmo. Mas que vai ser engraçado e simplesmente chocante, ah, isso vai...**

**Para não demorar muito em publicar o capítulo, escolh deixar para o próximo os agradecimentos. Sendo assim... Até lá!**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	5. Operação cupido

**Eu devia estar estudando para a prova de Língua Portuguesa de hoje à tarde, mas em vez de estar me preocupando com "questões de estilo", estou aqui, escrevendo. Lindo, não? O que posso fazer se minha querida professora é dodói?**

**Seja como for, eu sou uma pessoa feliz. Apesar de achar que vou passar as duas próximas semanas sem poder escrever... Vou passar o final de semana em um Congresso sobre soberania do Estado (sábado e domingo INTEIROS no fórum... será que vai ter comida lá?).**

**Falando em comida, todos os dias eu devia agradecer a Papai do Céu por ter puxado os genes da mamãe ou eu seria redonda como um balão. O que posso fazer se tenho uma mãe, uma avó e várias tias que são cozinheiras de mão cheia? Ah, o bacalhau com batatas de Tia Rosa... A cocada de leite de vó Arminda...**

**- pausa para um lanche rápido - **

**Bem, vamos parar de enrolação e ir ao capítulo de hoje. Uma sugestão: eu escrevi esse daqui ouvindo a música "Accidently in love", da trilha sonora de Shrek 2. Se puderem ler ouvindo essa música, ela tem bem o espírito do plano de Sirius.**

**Como eu estou fazendo o grande sacrifício de não estudar para a minha prova, espero que vocês também façam o pequeno sacrifício de deixarem reviews. Vocês sabem que isso é que me sustenta, é o que me faz viver. E se eu morrer...**

**Não encarem isso como chantagem, apenas uma maneira criativa de implorar suas opiniões. (hehehehe...)**

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou "_como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)_")

**Capítulo 04: Operação cupido**

* * *

- Almofadinhas... Você quer me contar alguma coisa?

Sirius levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Tiago, extremamente curiosos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- Porque você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa para te contar? - Sirius retorquiu.

- Você está inquieto e passou o banquete de seleção me observando.

Sirius sorriu, deixando de organizar as coisas que estavam em seu malão para encarar o amigo.

- Eu tive uma idéia.

- tenho até medo de perguntar que idéia seria essa... - Tiago cruzou os braços - Mas tudo bem. Desembucha. O que você quer fazer? Novas eleições? Uma vingança contra o Ranhoso por ele ter ganho de você?

O outro rapaz fez uma careta ao se lembrar do que acontecera alguns meses atrás.

**O Tiago é tão... Gentil, não? "Desembucha". Bem, o Sirius não terá sua vingança contra o Severo nessa fic, mesmo porque, o pobre Ranhoso não teve culpa de nada... De certo modo, o plano dele é uma vingança contra quem realmente roubou naquelas eleições. Afinal, a Lily... Hum, melhor não falar. Vocês vão saber mais para baixo.**

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em um jeito de te ajudar com seu fã-clube. E aproveitar para tirar o McKinnon do caminho da Lily também.

- O que você quer aprontar, Almofadinhas? - Tiago estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

Sirius se sentou na cama e começou a expor minuciosamente seu plano para o amigo. Ao fim da explanação, Tiago estava de boca aberta.

- Você pensou nisso tudo sozinho?

- Claro! - Sirius inchou de orgulho.

**Curiosos para saber qual o plano do Sirius? Hehehehe... Não agora. Vocês vão ter que esperar mais um pouco. Lá pelo final do capítulo, vocês vão entender. Embora eu acredite que algumas pessoas (lembrando do que li nas reviews) tenham adivinhado qual foi o plano do nosso querido cachorrinho.**

- Por isso... Ninguém, além de você, seria capaz de pensar em semelhante loucura!

- Ei!

- Almofadinhas, eu proíbo você de falar sobre essa idéia com qualquer outra pessoa. Você vai esquecer essa maluquice, certo?

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, a porta do dormitório voltou a abrir e os outros marotos passaram por ela. Tiago ainda trocou mais um olhar com o amigo e eles passaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. Como o que eles estavam planejando para fazerem do sétimo ano um ano inesquecível...

Infelizmente, para Tiago, ele não conseguira arrancar uma promessa de Sirius, já que Remo e Pedro tinham aparecido. Se tivesse feito o amigo prometer que não falaria sobre sua idéia "estapafúrdia", nenhum dos próximos acontecimentos teria tido os rumos que tiveram e, provavelmente Tiago não teria uma senhora Potter e Lílian usaria o sobrenome McKinnon.

**O Harry não nasceria ou se chamaria Harry McKinnon, o que obviamente não soa tão bem quanto Harry Potter. Tia J.K. não teria ganho rios de dinheiro, afinal, a numerologia diz que o sobrenome McKinnon não é rentável e eu não estaria aqui escrevendo e sim mofando no meu quarto com uma apostila de português. **

**Ou seja, não foi tão infelizmente assim. Porque, se Sirius tivesse tido a chance de prometer alguma coisa para o melhor amigo, certamente teria cumprido. Mas como ele não prometeu...**

Uma semana depois da chegada em Hogwarts, Sirius estava caminhando sozinho pelos corredores quando encontrou uma cena inusitada: Lílian estava em pé, mais vermelha que seus cabelos e Artur McKinnon estava de joelhos diante dela.

- Mas Lílian, eu...

- Lily? - Sirius se fez notar nesse instante.

Artur levantou-se, parecendo irritado.

- Ei, Black, você não devia estar em outro lugar?

Lílian olhou desesperada para o moreno e Sirius lembrou-se de seu plano. Embora Tiago tivesse dito que não era para ele falar nada, seu plano era a única maneira de salvar a pobre garota. Além disso, ele podia fazer ela descobrir o plano por si só. Seria perfeito! E ainda mais eficiente do que ele tinha planejado de início!

- Sinto muito, McKinnon, mas eu estava justamente procurando a Lily, já que o namorado dela me pediu isso.

- Namorado? - Artur perguntou, desconcertado.

Lílian andou rapidamente até Sirius, não querendo deixar espaço para Artur dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Pois é. Sinto muito, Art, mas eu não posso deixar _meu _namorado me esperando. Até outro dia.

Ela segurou o braço do moreno e saiu quase arrastando o rapaz enquanto caminhava. Quando chegaram em um corredor vazio, ela virou-se para ele.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. Você foi brilhante! - ela sorriu, aliviada.

Sirius também sorriu. Era hora de colocar o plano para funcionar.

- De nada. Embora eu tenha a ligeira impressão de que tenha arranjado um grande problema para você.

- Um problema? - ela o olhou curiosa.

Sirius cruzou os dedos, por trás das costas, torcendo para Lílian importar-se pelo menos um pouco com a rede de fofocas da escola.

- McKinnon não vai descansar enquanto não descobrir quem é seu namorado. E logo, toda a Hogwarts vai querer saber quem...

- Ai, meu Merlin! - Lílian empalideceu - O que eu faço agora?

- Arranja um namorado. - Sirius respondeu tranquilamente.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. - ela respondeu, olhando meio torto para o amigo - E não se arranja um namorado assim, estalando os dedos.

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Eu não falei que seria um namorado de verdade. Você poderia arranjar alguém que pudesse fingir com você.

Lílian cruzou os braços.

- E quem seria o idiota que aceitaria "fingir" que está namorando comigo?

A porta de uma das salas de aula se abriu e...

**E agora é a hora de o destino dar uma mãozinha a Sirius. Terá sido coincidência? Isso soa clichê demais? Bem, as histórias de amor são repletas de clichês. Especialmente daquelas cenas em que tudo parece parar e alguém entra no lugar para responder a questão de um dos protagonistas...**

E Remo, Pedro e Tiago apareceram, esse último reclamando a altos brados de seu "fã-clube".

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para me livrar daquelas doidas. - Tiago resmungou.

Sirius e Lílian se encararam e ela compreendeu imediatamente a linha de raciocínio do maroto.

- Você enlouqueceu. - ela sussurrou, meneando a cabeça.

- Pense bem, Lily... Ele correu atrás de você por anos. Todos acreditariam que você afinal deu o braço a torcer; muita gente acha inclusive que vocês estão se encontrando escondidos. Além disso, ele é seu _amigo_. Não seria tão difícil para vocês fingirem que...

- Mas ele é o Potter!

- Pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase em que vocês se chamam pelo sobrenome. - Sirius cruzou os braços e olhou para o fim do corredor.

Artur acabara de aparecer e olhou fixamente para a ruiva. Respirando fundo, ela aproximou-se dos outros marotos, abrindo os braços para Tiago.

**"Pobre" Lily...**

- Até que enfim encontramos você, meu amor. - ela encarou Tiago, que a olhava espantado e sussurrou de modo que apenas ele escutasse - Me abraça agora, pelo amor de Merlin. Depois Sirius te explica.

Tiago obedeceu, embora tivesse empalidecido ao ouvir que a explicação viria de Sirius. Afinal, ele já tinha uma boa idéia do que estava acontecendo. Artur deixou o corredor a passos largos e Lílian largou Tiago, murmurando um "até mais tarde" e logo desaparecendo.

Remo voltou-se para Tiago.

- O que está contecendo aqui?

Tiago, por sua vez, virou-se para Sirius.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Ela aceitou. - Sirius respondeu, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Tiago caminhou até Sirius, segurando-o pelo braço e saiu quase arrastando o amigo, exatamente como Lílian o fizera a alguns momentos atrás.

**Pobre Sirius, empurrado de lá para cá, sem direito a defesa ou argumento ou a provar que sabe andar sozinho... Que povo nervoso! Eu hein...**

- A gente encontra vocês mais tarde. - ele disse para Remo e Pedro.

O rapaz tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso e logo os dois amigos estavam em uma sala de aula vazia.

- Por favor, me diga que tudo isso não passa de uma brincadeira. - Tiago pediu, largando-se numa carteira.

Sirius sentou-se na mesa, não parecendo nem um pouco culpado.

- Eu não fiz por querer. Eu encontrei o McKinnon ajoelhado aos pés dela e a única coisa que me veio à cabeça para ajudá-la foi dizer que o namorado dela estava esperando. Como tanto você quanto ela disseram que fariam tudo para se livrar de seus "admiradores"...

- E ela aceitou? - Tiago perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Isso é um tanto óbvio. - Sirius respondeu - E você? Vai aceitar fingir ser namorado dela?

- Fingir? Fingir! Como eu vou fazer isso, Sirius? - Tiago começou a rir de nervoso - Eu não vou agüentar...

Sirius sorriu.

- E quem disse que você tem que agüentar? Você não vê? Essa é a sua grande chance! A sua chance de ficar com a ruivinha que te enlouquece há três anos!

- Ela agora é minha amiga! E eu não quero perder a amizade dela por causa de suas idéias estúpidas!

**Nem venham me culpar pelo Tiago não querer se arriscar. Isso pode ser contra a minha visão de um maroto, mas primeiro que VOCÊS votaram dizendo que não vale à pena arriscar uma amizade por uma paixão. Se duvidam de mim, entrem no hades club que o resultado ainda está lá (isso me lembra de perguntar a Isabelle se ela respondeu minha carta, já que não recebi nenhuma carta dela e ela tinha dito que já tinha respondido... Ou será que eu estou confundindo as bolas?). **

**Segundo que a Lílian só começou a namorar com o Tiago quando percebeu que ele tinha amadurecido. Não ter concordado com o plano de Sirius foi uma prova de amadurecimento! Pelo menos na minha opinião. Mas se não concordam comigo, sintam-se à vontade para me mandar um review avisando, certo?**

- Tiago, ela concordou! Você não vê que ela pode gostar de você?

- Ela fez isso porque confia em mim, droga. E você quer colocar essa confiança abaixo. Seja como for, agora já foi.

O rapaz deu um grande suspiro de resignação e Sirius levantou-se, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Eu posso falar com ela.

Tiago levantou a cabeça.

- E deixar você arranjar outro "namorado" pra ela? Nem pensar. Agora eu vou até o fim. Só espero não me arrepender.

Sirius sorriu.

- Meu faro diz que você não vai, Pontas... Está no ar a Operação Cupido!

**Mais um capítulo que chega ao fim. No próximo capítulo, o dia em que o tempo parou! Não percam, nesse mesmo pottercanal, nessa mesma potterhora (embora a hora nunca seja a mesma, mas tudo bem, é só para efeito de propaganda...)!**

**Beijos para Helena Black, Lilli-Evans, Giulinha Black, Anaisa, Marcellinha Madden, Lily Dragon, Adriana Black, Mimi Granger, Juliana Montez, G-Lily P, Witches, Dynha Black, Je Black, BabI BlacK, Carolzinha Black, Nina, Juliana, Lisa Black, Lele Potter Black, Jéssy, Marmaduke Scarlet, Patty Felix, Xianya, Flávia Fernandes e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Silverghost.**


	6. O dia em que o tempo parou

**É isso aí, pessoal, vocês me deixam tão felizes com seus comentários que eu faço todos os sacrifícios para poder vir escrever e postar. Mesmo tendo prova, congresso, trabalho, enfim, mesmo tendo um monte de coisa para fazer, cá estou eu, com mais um capítulo para vocês. E dessa vez, eu fui extremamente rápida!**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo!**

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou _"como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)"_)

**Capítulo 05: O dia em que o tempo parou**

* * *

- Vocês o quê? - Remo perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.

- Eles estão namorando. - Sirius respondeu por Tiago, que acabara de se jogar em sua cama.

- E isso é desde... - foi a vez de Pedro perguntar.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam. Bem, se era para mentir, então tinham que fazer o serviço completo... Era melhor todos pensarem que Tiago e Lílian realmente estavam namorando. Além disso, Sirius tinha quase certeza que logo a história deixaria de ser mentira...

- Eles começaram a namorar quando fomos a Paris. A Lílian não queria assumir porque tinha medo do que todo mundo na escola ia dizer, quer dizer, ela...

- Ela achou que seria uma ruína para a reputação dela saberem que afinal tinha dado o braço a torcer. - Tiago respondeu, sentando-se na cama e fazendo gestos exagerados - Mas agora a Lily percebeu que isso é mentira e que "o amor é lindo".

**Meu pai do céu! Essa cena do "amor é lindo" me dá uma crise de risos toda vez que eu penso nela... Me lembra uma atuação shakesperiana. Ei, eu devia escrever uma fic em que o Tiago fas teatro. Já pensou esses malucos como atores?**

**E isso me deu uma excelente idéia de como começar o próximo capítulo... Porque o próximo capítulo é o meu favorito. É o melhor de todos os capítulos que escrevi até hoje. Porque EU vou estar como personagem... Isso é tão emocionante...**

Sirius mordeu os lábios para não rir enquanto Tiago dava um meio sorriso. Pedro não perguntou mais nada, mas Remo com certeza não tinha caído naquela história. E para sorte de Remo e azar dos outros dois marotos, Pedro se retirou, avisando que ia fazer uma visita a cozinha.

Mal a porta se fechou, Remo sentou-se na beira da cama de Tiago.

- Pode ir contando a verdade agora.

Novamente Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

- A culpa é desse cachorro. Pergunte a ele porque a Lily me agarrou no corredor. Ele vai te explicar melhor do que eu.

Novamente, Sirius se viu contando a história de Artur McKinnon de joelhos no corredor e de sua brilhante idéia a qual denominara "Operação Cupido". Quando terminou, Remo o observava com um sorriso divertido.

- Bem, Sirius, eu tenho que concordar com o Tiago em alguns pontos, mas, você tem razão, a idéia foi brilhante.

- Perdão? Eu acho que não ouvi muito bem... - Tiago virou-se para Remo espantado - Você está dizendo que a idéia desse cachorro foi brilhante?

- De certa maneira, sim. Entenda, Pontas, nosso amigo lhe deu uma oportunidade de ouro. Você gosta da Lílian. E não me venha dizer que vocês são só amigos porque eu posso ser um lobisomem, mas não sou besta.

- Eu não disse? - Sirius sorriu vitorioso - Se até o Aluado concorda comigo, é porque eu sou realmente um gênio.

Remo rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Eu não entendo como isso pode me ajudar a conquistá-la. - Tiago disse por fim - Eu não sei nem o que fazer nessa situação.

- Só não seja o namorado grudento. - Remo respondeu - De resto, você pode fingir estar extremamente apaixonado por ela e ser carinhoso sempre que estiverem em público. O que não será muito difícil, considerando que você está de fato apaixonado.

- Resumindo, você só tem que se comportar como um cachorrinho carente. - Sirius sorriu - Exatamente como eu.

- Se eu for exatamente como você, Sirius, ela provavelmente vai se lembrar das resoluções de ano novo e tentar me afogar no lago. - nesse instante, o moreno empalideceu - Isso me lembra de uma coisa... Se o pai e o avô dela souberem dessa história, eles vão vir pessoalmente aqui me matar!

- Trouxas não poderiam encontrar Hogwarts e dificilmente entrariam nos terrenos da escola sem permissão de Dumbledore. - Remo respondeu - E porque os parentes da Lily tentariam te matar?

- Acho que ainda não contei sobre as férias de verão... Eu fui na casa da Lily. E passei por um interrogatório que, bem, foi realmente um tanto traumatizante...

Sirius começou a rir.

- Espere então até você ir pedir a mão dela em casamento... É, Pontas, parece que quando você se resolver com a ruivinha, você vai ter a família para conquistar.

Remo colocou a mão no ombro de Tiago, que parecia ter encolhido.

- Não se preocupe com esse idiota, Tiago. Ela é maior de idade e a família dela não pode proibí-lo de vê-la, a não ser que ela queira. O que eu duvido muito. Agora melhore essa cara porque temos que descer para o almoço e você tem que ser o namorado perfeito.

**Hehehe... a diversão vai começar!**

Os três desceram, parando na entrada do Salão Principal. E, para surpresa deles, encontraram Lílian sendo segurada por Hannah e Marianne, enquanto Juliet estava parada diante dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Me solta, deixa eu partir a cara dessa vadia, por favor! - Lílian murmurou para as duas amigas, tentando soltar-se delas à força.

O salão ainda não estava cheio e não havia nenhum professor por perto. Mas, mesmo que o salão não estivesse cheio, ainda havia muita gente servindo de público para a briga.

- Faça-me o favor, Evans... Quem, em sã consciência, ficaria com você? Tão violenta, tão sem modos... Com certeza essa história toda não passa de boatos. Você não tem classe nenhuma para estar namorando o Potter.

Sirius começou a rir.

- Está disputado, hein, Pontas...

Tiago não riu, apenas aproximou-se das duas garotas a passos largos.

- Bem, parece que a pessoa que pode esclarecer esse mal entendido afinal apareceu. - Hannah observou, soltando a amiga afinal.

- Olá, Titi... - Juliet pareceu se derreter quando o rapaz parou entre elas.

- Lily, eu estava procurando você para almoçar. Você vem comigo?

Ela olhou para ele sem entender.

- Ir com você para onde?

Tiago sorriu, piscando o olho.

- Oras, eu não tinha combinado de levá-la para almoçar na Torre de Astronomia?

**O clichê dos clichês... Romances em histórias de Harry Potter têm que ter pelo menos UMA cena na torre de astronomia. O céu escuro, as estrelas... Se bem que, ao meio-dia, não deve ser muito romântico. Mas tudo bem, ele não vai levar a Lily para a torre mesmo... Pelo menos, não nesse capítulo. **

- Ah, sim, claro... Vamos logo então. - a ruiva sorriu, dando o braço a Tiago.

Os dois saíram de braços dados do salão, deixando Juliet de boca aberta. Antes de passar pela porta, Lílian ainda virou-se rapidamente para trás, colocando meio palmo de língua para a outra garota.

- Aquela idiota... Quem ela pensa que é? - ela resmungou assim que saíram do salão, soltando-se do braço de Tiago.

- Brigando por minha causa, Lily? – Tiago perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu olhando para a barriga – Eu estou com fome. Porque você não deu um fora naquela oferecida lá mesmo? Como é que eu vou comer agora?

Tiago riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Quem é especializada em dar foras por aqui é você, _querida_. Além disso, quando toda essa confusão acabar, quem sabe eu não possa ganhar um colo da Jigger?

Lílian estreitou os olhos.

- Isso é absolutamente desgostante. Imagino o ego dos filhos que você teria com ela...

- Bem, eles certamente seriam menos explosivos do que os filhos que eu teria com você...

A ruiva cruzou os braços.

- Se eu tivesse algum filho com você, e ele tivesse algum defeito, seria certamente por causa do seu ego, e não porque eu sou "explosiva".

- Vocês já estão discutindo sobre filhos? – Sirius apareceu no corredor nesse momento – Uau, o negócio está andando rápido, hein?

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – Lílian e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Remo, que vinha logo atrás, sorriu.

- Bem, e como vai ser o almoço romântico dos dois pombinhos na Torre de Astronomia? – o moreno perguntou sem se importar com o fato de ter sido mandando se calar.

- Eu estou com fome. – Lílian pareceu se lembrar nesse momento.

- Vamos para a cozinha. – Remo aproximou-se dos amigos – Pedro provavelmente está por lá. Mais quatro para o almoço não será problema para os elfos.

Depois da cena no salão principal, toda a escola rapidamente ficou sabendo do "namoro" entre Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Foi o segundo grande baque na rede de fofocas de Hogwarts, visto que ninguém sabia como aquele namoro tinha começado; ninguém nunca tinha visto sequer os dois se agarrando!

Duas semanas depois, tudo parecia ter voltado ao seu ritmo normal. No salão comunal, pouco antes do jantar, os três marotos (Pedro tinha ido comer na cozinha, para variar...) esperavam por Lílian, Hannah e Mariana.

- Veja bem... – Sirius continuou a conversa, muito animado – Desde que você deixou de ser solteiro, seu fã-clube se desmantelou e o meu aumentou em quase cem por cento. O que significa que...

- Como você desconfiava, você é quase uma unanimidade e não consegue entender como perdeu aquelas eleições no ano passado. – Tiago completou – Você ainda não se cansou de repetir isso?

- Não é de todo ruim, Pontas... – Sirius sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que o amigo se abancara – Eu sei que perder seu fã-clube é um duro golpe, mas pense bem... Pelo menos as coisas com a Lily não desandaram como você achava que iam desandar.

- Eu tenho que concordar com o Almofadinhas, você até agora só teve que se sentar com ela nas refeições e sumir em Hogsmeade. – Remo completou – Aliás, o que vocês fizeram quando estavam sozinhos em Hogsmeade?

- Ela estudou, eu fiquei explorando os arredores do Cabeça de Javali, depois ficamos conversando e por fim encontramos vocês no Três Vassouras. Nada demais.

Alguém saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas eles não perceberam, continuando a conversar. Até que, finalmente, as três amigas desceram, rindo de alguma piada. Ou melhor, Marianne e Hannah riam, porque Lílian fechara a cara.

- O que foi? – Tiago perguntou quando elas chegaram perto deles.

- Eu contei a verdade para as duas. Elas nos viram em Hogsmeade e desconfiaram da história porque você estava muito "comportado".

- A fama de Tiago não condiz com a cena bucólica que presenciamos no final de semana. – Hannah observou, enquanto Lílian se largava no sofá, ao lado de Tiago.

- Mas a idéia foi criativa... – Marianne também se sentou – Tinha gente que apostava que vocês ficariam juntos no final.

- Elas estavam nas apostas. – Lílian disse ainda brava, lutando contra um sorriso que tentava se insinuar em seu rosto – Ganharam vinte galeões cada uma.

- Ei! Porque eu nunca pensei nisso? – Sirius levantou-se – Meninas, temos que andar mais com vocês para lucrarmos com as suas idéias.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e Marianne meneou a cabeça.

- Isso foi uma cantada, senhor Black? Esquece que Hannah é comprometida?

- Mas a senhorita Fawcett não é. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

A morena sorriu.

- Sinto lembrar-lhe, senhor Black, que o senhor é quase uma unanimidade. Quase.

- Vocês ouviram nossa conversa? – Remo perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sirius fala alto demais. – Lílian respondeu, levantando-se – Vamos jantar logo?

**E na próxima cena, Juliet Jigger vai virar (pelo menos para mim) a "fada-madrinha" do romance... Uma vilã que em vez de atrapalhar ajuda? Só na minha cabecinha insana...**

Eles chegaram rapidamente no salão principal e sentaram-se todos juntos à mesa da Grifinória. O jantar trasncorreu tranqüilamente, pelo menos até a altura da sobremesa, quando Juliet aproximou-se deles.

Lílian foi a primeira a notá-la e assim que o fez, levantou-se.

- Acho que perdi a fome. Eu vejo vocês depois.

Tiago levantou-se para acompanhá-la, percebendo que todo o salão estava olhando para eles. Esse era o grande problema de ser popular. Se você espirra, logo todos estão sabendo. Ser famoso é realmente muito difícil.

- Fugindo, Evans?

A ruiva parou e Tiago fechou os olhos, prevendo a tempestade. Sirius, Remo, Hannah e Marianne também se levantaram.

- E porque eu deveria fugir de você? – ela perguntou, virando-se para a colega.

- Sabe, Evans, Potter... Tem uma coisa engraçada no namoro de vocês.

- Seja o que for, não é da sua conta. – Lílian respondeu, voltando-se novamente para a saída do salão.

- Na verdade, eu acho que tudo isso é pura encenação. – Juliet cruzou os braços – Vocês estão fingindo isso, já que ele é seu amigo.

- Há-há-há. E porque eu faria isso, Jigger? – a ruiva perguntou sem se virar.

- Não sei... Para causar ciúmes em alguém, quem sabe? O que acha, Titi? Você está tentando me causar ciúmes para que eu me declare para você? Não é preciso...

Tiago sentiu-se muito tentado a gargalhar, mas segurou-se. E depois acusavam ELE de ser egocêntrico. Oh, mundo injusto...

- Bem, acho que já deu sou showzinho, Jigger. – ele aproximou-se de Lílian – Temos que ir agora.

Tiago segurou Lílian pela cintura, tentando puxá-la para fora do salão.

- Então, prove. – Juliet disse, soltando sua cartada final.

- Perdão? – Lílian agora estava realmente irritada – Eu acho que não ouvi direito.

- Provem que estão namorando. Eu e toda a escola estamos esperando.

- Como você quer que a gente faça isso? – Tiago perguntou, curioso.

- Ninguém nunca viu vocês dois se beijando.

Lílian ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

- Eu não tenho que provar nada para ninguém!

Juliet sorriu vitoriosa.

- Então eu tenho razão. Titi...

Lílian percebeu que Tiago estava... apavorado? Bem, essa não era exatamente a palavra, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma que se encaixasse na expressão do amigo.

**Pois é... Eu também não consegui me lembra de nenhuma outra expressão...**

Respirando fundo, ela segurou a mão dele e se pôs nas pontas dos pés. Tiago piscou os olhos, tentando descobrir se aquilo era real ou ele estava sonhando. Aquela confusão toda estava começando a lhe agradar.

Assim, para tristeza das fãs de Tiago e dos admiradores de Lílian, que tinham criado uma ponta de esperança às palavras de Juliet, os dois se beijaram. E foi como se o tempo tivesse, simplesmente, parado.

Ninguém conseguia realmente acreditar no que estava vendo. Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. Finalmente, Tiago separou-se da ruiva, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Satisfeita, Jigger? – ele perguntou.

A garota parecia que ia chorar e saiu praticamente correndo do salão. Lílian respirou fundo e soltou a mão da de Tiago.

- Eu acho que preciso ir dormir. Com licença.

E a passos quase trôpegos, deixou o salão para trás.

**E aqui se encerra mais um capítulo. A Lily é burra de não ter aproveitado e acertado definitivamente sua situação com o Tiago? Com toda a certeza. Mas ela aproveitou o beijo... Vocês vão descobrir algumas coisas bem interessantes no próximo capítulo.**

**Porque o próximo capítulo é o meu favorito! Finalmente, ele vai chegar! Não percam a primeira aparição da Silver em "Diálogos Surreais"!**

**E beijos para Kagome LilyE, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Babbi, Giulinha Black, Juliana Montez, Lilli-Evans, Lily Dragon, Dynha Black, Lisa Black, Naninha, Xianya, G-Lily P, Witches, ang, BabI BlacK, Sarah-Lupin-Black e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Silverghost.**


	7. Diálogos surreais

_Quem com ferro fere_

_(ou "como enlouquecer escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)")_

**Capítulo 06: Diálogos surreais**

_O anfiteatro era grandioso. Ela ergueu a cabeça para o céu e respirou fundo, tendo um sorriso nos lábios. Sempre tivera vontade de conhecer um daqueles famosos anfiteatros a céu aberto onde grandes óperas eram apresentadas. Eles eram tão interessantes..._

_De repente, luzes se acenderam, iluminando uma figura solitária no palco. Lílian forçou os olhos, reconhecendo aquela silhueta, mesmo que ele estivesse vestido com roupas tão estranhas. Afinal, os ombros largos e o tórax bem definido pela prática de quadribol eram característicos demais para que o vestido colorido conseguisse disfarçar. O problema é que aquele chapéu cônico viking com duas tranças loiras não formavam um conjunto lá muito harmonioso com os cabelos pretos e os óculos..._

_Nesse instante, ele abriu a boca, preparando-se para começar a cantar._

**- Pode parar por aí, senhorita "imaginação superativa". **- uma voz feminina soou do nada - **Tudo bem que você não simpatize tanto com o rapaz, mas é o cúmulo sonhar com Tiago Potter como valquíria e cantando ópera.**

Lílian piscou os olhos, surpresa, e o anfiteatro desapareceu, dando lugar a uma confortável sala cheia de livros.

**- Hei! Agora está bem melhor...**

- Quem está aí? - a ruiva perguntou desconfiada.

Um brilho suave surgiu no alto das estantes e Lílian viu contornos antes inexistentes se desenharem contra o ar, delinenando um corpo feminino. Mais exatamente, o corpo de uma garota fantasma. Ela provavelmente tinha a idade de Lílian. Os cabelos escuros eram na altura dos ombros e ela usava um óculos de aros finos por cima dos olhos brilhantes. A fantasma pulou da estante, flutuando elegantemente por alguns instantes, até pousar exatamente diante da ruiva.

**- Acho que devo me apresentar. Eu sou conhecida por vários nomes, mas para você, eu me chamo Silverghost. Ou só Silver mesmo. **

- Fantasma de prata? - Lílian cruzou os braços, ainda desconfiada.

**- Bem, eu sou um fantasma e meu corpo tem esse brilho prateado que eu acho um charme... Eu tinha pensado em me registrar nos Caça-fantasmas com meu nome em latim, mas eles disseram que latim estava ultrapassado e que se eu não me registrasse em inglês, não dariam minha licença de fantasma bonzinho. O Gasparzinho estava na mesma situação... **- a fantasma concluiu pensativa.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Isso é verdade?

Silver sorriu alegremente.

-** Mais da metade são apenas devaneios de uma mente desocupada. Mas isso não interessa muito. Eu sou a Silver, você é a Lily, estamos apresentadas, muito prazer. Agora, que tal conjurar algumas poltronas?**

- Não sabia que fantasmas tinham que se sentar. Além disso, porque você mesma não conjura?

**- Esse povo que não anda de ônibus lotado às sete da manhã... **- Silver resmungou enquanto fazia um meneio com a mão - **Apesar de ser uma fantasma, gosto de descansar minhas pernas imateriais. Especialmente porque estou condenada a assombrar estudantes universitários trouxas pelos próximos cinco anos. E, acredite, quando a maior parte dos estudantes são lisos, você tem que andar, literalmente, meio apertada. Mas sente, vamos, me faça companhia.**

Lílian assentiu em silêncio e sentou-se em uma das duas poltronas que a fantasma fizera aparecer. As duas se encararam em silêncio por alguns instantes até que a ruiva coçou a cabeça.

- Então... O que você faz da vi... Perdão, digo, o que você faz da morte?

Silver meneou a mão, sorrindo.

-** Não se preocupe, estou acostumada com essas gafes. Bem, como eu disse, eu assombro estudantes trouxas. É legal, sabe? Você aprende cada coisa... Mas eu não vim aqui para discutir sobre o que faço da minha morte. Vim para falarmos de você.**

- De mim?

**- Não, do Papai Noel**. - uma caixa de cartas apareceu no colo da fantasma - **Isso me lembra...**

- Ei, essas cartas me pertencem! - Lílian se levantou.

**- Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo roubar suas cartas**. - outro meneio e a caixa desapareceu - **Sabe que eu estou adorando esse negócio de magia?**

A ruiva não respondeu.

**- Muito bem, Lily, eu vim conversar com você. Tive medo que você tivesse uma insônia por causa do beijo e...**

Dessa vez a garota corou.

- Afinal, o que você quer comigo para ter invadido meu sonho?

**- Falar sobre sua problemática relação com Tiago Potter.**

Música começou a tocar enquanto Lílian ficava, positivamente, mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

- Hum... - a garota resmungou, procurando outro assunto para falar - Que música é essa?

- **Não sei. **- Silver confessou - **Um amigo meu diz que só consegue estudar ouvindo música porque ela tapeia o subconsciente dele. De acordo com Felipe... Certo, pseudo-psicologia de jornalista do primeiro período não é apropriada para a ocasião. Basicamente, eu gosto de fazer tudo ouvindo música. Mas agora pare de se esquivar da conversa que pretendo ter com você. O assunto é Tiago Potter, não qual é a música.**

- O que você vai falar dele? - ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça.

- **Que a Murta que Geme adora as pernas dele. Ela quer matá-lo de susto e morar com ele em seu banheiro feminino, onde viverão felizes para sempre.** - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços e, sem perceber, flutuou alguns centímetros acima da poltrona - **O que você acha disso?**

- Ela que faça bom proveito. - Lílian respondeu - Você é sempre assim tão irônica?

- **Bem, é melhor rirem comigo do que rir de mim, certo? Eu adoro ironias. Mas não sou irônica sempre. Só quando tentam fugir ao assunto... **- Silver suspirou - **Escute, eu tenho uma boa idéia de como você se sente em relação a ser "empurrada" a todo instante nos braços do Potter. Eu tive problemas do tipo, especialmente na minha fase"_eu vou ser freira quando crescer_".**

- Você queria ser freira? - Lílian observou a fantasma, como se estivesse diante de um ser positivamente estranho.

- **Queria. Mas isso também não vem ao caso. O que quero que entenda é que sei como você se sente, mesmo porque, eu conheço cada desejo e pensamento seu; pelo menos nesse universo.**

- Você é algum tipo de deusa? - a ruiva tinha sido vencida pela curiosidade.

- **Eu deveria ter feito você menos parecida comigo... Está curiosa demais! Agora entendo porque minha mãe reclama tanto... Em todo caso, não, eu não sou uma deusa, sou apenas uma pobre e simples escritora. Mas agora, PARE DE TENTAR FUGIR DO ASSUNTO!**

- Sim, senhora... - a garota murmurou, levemente espantada com a explosão da outra.

Silverghost percebeu que fora um pouco drástica demais e sorriu.

- **Hum, me desculpe... Minha paciência vive no limite. O passatempo preferido de todo mundo que eu conheço é "atormentar a Silver". E não me chame de senhora. Eu sou só um ano mais velha que você.**

Lílian assntiu e ficou em silêncio, observando as próprias unhas, que pareciam agora muito interessantes. A fantasma estendeu a mão para o nada e uma xícara de chocolate quente fumegante surgiu.

- **Você também quer? **- Silver perguntou antes de levar a xícara aos lábios.

- Não, obrigada. - a garota observou Silver beber o líquido com prazer - Pensei que fantasmas não pudessem se alimentar.

- **Eu não sou um fantasma comum. Além disso, o que seria de mim sem chocolate? Mas agora, chega de dar voltas. Lily, você sabe porque ficou tão assustada e encantada com aquele beijo?**

- Ei, eu não fiquei...

-** Não minta para mim, Lily... É a mesma coisa que mentir para si mesma. Você se trancou no dormitório depois do jantar, fingiu que estava dormindo quando Marianne e Hannah chegaram, revirou-se na cama até quase meia noite... Não pode negar os sintomas.**

- Sintomas de que? Está dizendo que eu estou doente?

Silver meneou a cabeça.

- **Você consegue ser mais cabeça dura que minha doze mãezinha. Deixa eu tentar ser mais clara... Porque você correu em vez de agarrar o Tiago de novo lá no salão principal para "calar a boca do povo"? Pensando bem, deixa eu reformular a pergunta... Porque você não aproveitou mais quando o beijou?**

- Você é alguma tarada por acaso?

A fantasma olhou meio assustada para as paredes.

**- Flávio está por aqui também? Ele é a única pessoa que teria coragem de dizer que EU sou uma tarada! Minto. Ele, Felippe, Thiago, Érica... Eu não mereço os amigos que tenho... Seja como for, vou deixar bem claro que eu sou quase uma santa. Só não fui canonizada ainda por uma mera questão de burocracia. **

- Claro... - Lílian respondeu no mesmo tom irônico que a fantasma utilizara com ela.

**- Bem, isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que você, quer queira ou não, aproximou-se demais do Tiago**.

- Eu sou amiga dele!

**- E?**

Lílian levantou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Está tentando dizer que não pode existir amizade entre garotos e garotas?

**- Ei, não coloque palavras na minha boca! É claro que existe amizade entre pessoas do sexo oposto. Eu tenho muitos amigos que não são garotas! Mas você e o Tiago não são amigos. Vocês fingem ser, tentando ignorar o que realmente existe entre vocês. É bem diferente. Ou acha que eu não sei que você adorou ter sempre a companhia e a atenção dele nesses dias em que vocês estão fingindo serem namorados?**

- Eu não...

Silver a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse tentar se explicar.

**- Você não me deve explicações. Ao final das contas, a decisão é sua. Se você preferir terminar a história com o sobrenome McKinnon, o problema é seu. Só me faça um favor. Amanhã, quando Tiago vier, sorridente, encontrá-la para o café da manhã, não seja muito indelicada com ele. E quando você entender que ele te fez a mesma coisa que você fez a ele, eu estarei por perto...**

- Quando eu entender?

**- Você vai saber. Espero que não demore muito, gostei de fazer essa aparição para você**. - a música cessou de repente -** Até a vista!**

A luz suave que surgira quando a fantasma chegara, envolveu-a novamente, e Lílian ficou sozinha em seu sonho.

- Eu mereço...

Silverghost reapareceu na biblioteca, tendo alguns pergaminhos debaixo do braço. Como era madrugada, não havia ninguém por ali, então podia responder seus comentários em paz.

**- Hum... Vejamos... Acho que bati todos os meus recordes com o capítulo passado. Espero que o pessoal tenha gostado desse aqui também. Com alguma sorte, eu posso fazer outras eventuais visitas à Lily. Mais dia, menos dia, ela dá o braço a torcer. Certo, agora, os agradecimentos: Ameria A. Black, Xianya, Dynha Black, Lisa Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lilli-Evans, Juliana Montez, Adriana Black, Flávia, Lily Dragon, Kagome-LilyE, G-Lily P, Je Black, Witches, Nina, Patty Felix, Anaisa, Juliana, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Sarita, Tathi, Jéssy, ang, Thatah, Helena Black, Giulinha Black, Thaisinha, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, BabI BlacK, Jéssy, Mah Clarinha e todo mundo que está lendo a fic! **

**Antes que eu me esqueça, teve comida no Congresso... Fiquei tão feliz... E tenho prova de filosofia sexta. Assim, não esperem mais capítulos essa semana.**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	8. Sonhando acordado

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou _"como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)"_)

**Capítulo 07: Sonhando acordado**

* * *

Em algum lugar além do tempo e do espaço, uma fantasminha observava, através da pérola de seu anel, um rapaz dormindo. Suspirando, ela puxou para si alguns papéis.

**- Pois é... Esse era para ser o último capítulo... Mas todo mundo ficou pedindo para eu ir conversar com ele também... - **ela conjurou uma borracha, começando a apagar alguma coisa - **Então vamos a mais um diálogo surreal. Vejamos...**

Ela segurou uma longa pena, coçando o queixo com ela. E logo o papel em branco era preenchido pela letra pequena e quase ilegível da fantasma. Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino dos grifinórios setimanistas, Tiago Potter dormia a sono solto, todo esparramado em sua cama, sonhando com alguma coisa muito boa, visto que sorria como um bobo.

Com o que ele sonhava? Bem, é isso que vamos descobrir...

_Chovia no campo de quadribol. E ele voava rápido em sua vassoura, procurando o pomo. Lá embaixo, a torcida gritava seu nome. Finalmente sua mão se fechou sobre a bolinha dourada e ele pousou. Mas não havia ninguém nas arquibancadas._

_Ou melhor, havia alguém. Uma única pessoa. E mesmo que a chuva atrapalhasse seu campo de visão, podia reconhecer aquela pessoa sempre. Ele se aproximou sem se importar com o fato de estar todo molhado, sujando-se com a lama do campo. A ruiva não se moveu sob o imenso guarda-chuva vermelho._

_- Lily? Porque está aqui? Você pode se molhar e pegar uma gripe._

_Ela sorriu, passando um dos braços pelo pescoço dele, aproximando-se._

_- Você acha que eu me importo com isso?_

_Tiago abriu ainda mais o sorriso e inclinou-se na direção do rosto dela._

**- Sonho bom?**

O rapaz abriu os olhos de leve, encontrando diante de si a imagem embaçada de uma garota quase transparente. O nariz dela estava encostado ao seu e ele sentiu um arrepio de frio. E, de um pulo, sentou-se na cama.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou tentando não gritar.

**- Vocês podiam ser mais criativos, sabia? É sempre a mesma pergunta... **- ela resmungou, flutuando de pernas cruzadas à frente do rapaz, como se estivesse sentada **- Bem, você pode me chamar de Silver. E faça o favor de não pedir explicações, eu já tive o suficiente por essa noite.**

Silverghost sorriu, observando o restante do dormitório. Tiago dormia na cama mais próxima à parede e, logo depois dele, estava Sirius.

- Porque você está aqui? - o rapaz perguntou depois de ter colocado os óculos e observado a fantasma.

**- Dar uma ajudinha pra você... – **ela respondeu, flutuando para a cama de Sirius –** Embora você esteja mais do que bem servido com pessoas como ele. Quando você se casar com ela, vai ter que chamá-lo para ser o padrinho...**

Ela estendeu o braço, tocando a fronte do moreno e sorriu.

**- Homem é realmente tudo igual. Muda pouca coisa. Meus amigos só pensam em cachaça, carro, dominó e mulher, não necessariamente nessa ordem. O senhor Black pensa em cerveja amanteigada, vassouras, jogos proibidos por lei e mulher... **

Tiago observou ela ir para a cama de Remo.

- De que jogos proibidos por lei você está falando?

A fantasma coçou a cabeça.

**- No caso de vocês, são as peças que costumam pregar nas pobres almas que habitam esse castelo. Isso me dá uma idéia... Você já foi a um cassino, senhor Potter? **– ela perguntou, tocando Remo na testa.

- O que é um cassino?

**- Você vai descobrir. **– Silver suspirou **– Nem o Lupin escapa. Tudo bem que ele tem outras preocupações e é mais responsável, mas como todas as mulheres estão cansadas de saber; vocês são todos iguais. Bem, já perdi tempo demais; vamos ao que interessa.**

Ela voltou para perto de Tiago, sentando-se na cama, de frente para ele.

- E o que é que interessa? – ele perguntou curioso – Não, espere um pouco, deixa eu adivinhar... Você se apaixonou por mim e veio tentar me convencer a morrer para te fazer companhia? Sinto muito, Silver, mas eu já...

**- Senhor Potter, se não quiser arrepender-se amargamente de suas palavras, cale a boca. Eu costumo ser muito grossa quando me provocam e, acredite, consigo ser mais pavio curto que sua amada ruivinha. Aliás, é sobre ela que eu vim falar. Não estou interessada em seu estrondoso ego. **

-_ Quem desdenha quer comprar..._ – uma outra voz feminina ecoou no dormitório.

**- Ah, não... De novo não...**

Tiago olhou para a fantasma, meio espantado.

- O que foi isso?

**- Ishtar... A personalidade mais extravagante do meu corpo vivo. –** Silver suspirou **– Eu sou apenas uma parte da personalidade de uma mesma pessoa. A parte criativa, que ama livros e adora escrever. **

_- E eu sou a personalidade mais divertida, a que adora dançar, cantar, falar besteiras... Além disso, sou uma deusa. A deusa do amor e da guerra. Nada mais justo, portanto que eu venha ajudar nessa confusão._

Outra silhueta apareceu ao lado de Silver. Embora Ishtar também fosse um fantasma, ela era mais corpórea que Silverghost e de noite poderia até passar por alguém vivo. Os cabelos curtos eram de um castanho escuro, assim como os olhos, que não se escondiam por trás de óculos.

**- Só espero que Heriellen também não decida dar as caras por aqui.**

- Heriellen? – Tiago perguntou, cada vez mais espantado.

_- A "santa"... _– Ishtar respondeu _– Se dependesse só dela e da Silver aqui, provavelmente quando viva eu nunca teria saído de casa. Heriellen é uma sacerdotisa. Silver, uma escritora. E eu... Bem, eu sou a parte mais VIVA dessa história._

**- Ah, cala a boca, Ishtar.**

- Acho que tenho que concordar com a Silver...

Silver escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, resmungando.

**- Eu não mereço isso...**

Ishtar sorriu.

_- Ei, vejam quem decidiu dar as caras..._

Tiago viu uma terceira pessoa aparecer na entrada do quarto. Ela quase não diferia de Ishtar, exceto pelo fato de que sua face não tinha o mesmo ar alegre da "deusa"; seu sorriso era calmo, quase que de outro mundo.

Bem, tecnicamente, ele era de outro mundo. Aquelas três definitivamente não pertenciam ao mundo dele. Por mais que Hogwarts fosse cheio de magia, Silverghost, Ishtar e Heriellen eram demais até mesmo para ele...

**- Perdão por estar confundindo sua cabeça, senhor Potter. E como conheço bem demais essas duas, acho melhor sairmos desse dormitório para não correr o risco de acordar seus amigos.**

- E por que eu iria para qualquer lugar com vocês?

- Porque você precisa dos nossos conselhos. – Heriellen respondeu, sorrindo candidamente.

_- E também porque você precisa de nós. Admita, todos necessitam de Ishtar. Ninguém, em sã consciência, negaria alguma coisa a mim._

- **Resumindo, encontramos alguém com um ego comparável ao seu, senhor Potter...**

Tiago suspirou e vestiu o roupão por cima do pijama, guiando as três para o salão comunal.

- Eu devo estar sonhando acordado... Ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo... – ele resmungava baixinho enquanto descia as escadas.

Finalmente chegaram ao salão, vazio. Ele sentou-se perto da lareira, fazendo o fogo voltar a se avivar e viu as três se espalharem: Silver sentou-se no sofá de frente para ele; Ishtar encostou-se à lareira e Heriellen sentou-se no ar, de pernas cruzadas.

Prestando mais atenção, ele percebeu que as três não eram tão parecidas quanto achara no princípio. Silver parecia uma trouxa, vestida com uma calça preta folgada e um blusão azul; Ishtar usava um vestido negro, decotado; Heriellen estava com roupas folgadas, brancas, que pareciam emitir um brilho suave. A primeira era uma intelectual; a segunda, femme fatalle, e a terceira, completamente "santinha".

- Pelo que entendi, vocês três são personalidades diferentes de uma mesma pessoa. Como conseguiam conviver em um mesmo corpo sendo tão diferentes? – ele perguntou curioso.

**- Nós nos revezávamos. Não era sempre que as três estavam em posse do corpo ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente eu surgia de noite, pondo-nos calmamente para escrever ou estudar. **

- Eu costumava aparecer nas horas mais melancólicas... A sonhadora do grupo. 

_- E eu surgia nas horas em que estávamos com nossos amigos. Na verdade, na maior parte do tempo, eu estava no comando. Nunca completamente, já que essa chata sempre ficava como sub-consciência quando era a minha vez de mandar... _– Ishtar apontou para Heriellen.

- Sub-consciência?

**- Não dá para confiar totalmente em Ishtar. Por isso, uma das duas sempre tinha que ficar de olho. Assim, na maior parte do tempo, Ishtar estava no comando, mas Heriellen ia segurando as rédeas. É meio difícil de explicar... Nessas horas eu me pergunto porque a gente não fez psicologia...**

_- Porque a gente serviria de cobaia para a sala? _– Ishtar perguntou sarcástica.

- Bem, acho que já falamos suficiente sobre nós. – Heriellen sorriu – O dia logo irá amanhecer e teremos que ir embora.

**- É verdade... **– Silver suspirou **– Senhor Potter, estamos aqui para falar de sua relação com a senhorita Evans. Eu também a visitei hoje, por isso decidi falar com o senhor. É preciso que saiba de algumas coisas que talvez possam ajudá-lo a conquistar a ruivinha.**

_- Primeiro, deixe de ser frouxo e agarre ela de vez._

- Ishtar! Isso é conselho que se dê?!

Ishtar revirou os olhos.

- _Heriellen, se dependêssemos de você, provavelmente morreríamos solteiras._

- E qual é o problema disso?

- **Agora não, meninas... Da última vez que vocês discutiram, sobrou até para mim. Bem, eu não diria para seguir o conselho da Ishtar por completo, mas em parte.**

- Em parte? – Tiago perguntou, começando a se divertir com aquilo.

_- Ela te beijou ontem para provar que era sua "namorada". Você pode se aproveitar disso e tentar dar mais realidade ao seu "namoro", se é que me entende._

- Isso não significa que você deva agarrá-la como se estivesse "na seca" – como diziam lá na minha terra – vá com calma!

**- Quando amanhecer, espere-a descer e a receba com um selinho. Como disse Heriellen, não vá com muita sede ao pote.**

_- Silverghost, você tem um certo fetiche por ditados populares, não?_

**- Cultura popular é extremamente interessante. **

Tiago sorriu, meio cansado.

- Ela provavelmente vai me dar um tapa. E acabar com essa palhaçada.

**- Aí é que está. **– Silver sorriu **– Ela não vai acabar com essa palhaçada porque, no fundo, no fundo, está adorando isso. Digamos que ela tenha uma certa vocação para atriz.**

_- E ela não quer se tornar uma McKinnon. Na verdade, Lílian Potter soa bem melhor._

- Lílian Potter?

- Mas nunca se esqueça de ir com calma. Ou então sim, vai levar um belo chute. E, antes que eu me esqueça... Mande uma coruja para Ray Evans.

- Você quer que eu mande uma coruja para o pai maluco dela? – Tiago coçou a cabeça – Ei, eu gosto muito de estar vivo. Têm certeza que não estão fazendo isso para ficarem comigo no outro mundo?

Ishtar sorriu maliciosamente, Silver revirou os olhos e Heriellen suspirou.

**- É bom ir preparando terreno com seu futuro sogro. Diga ao senhor Evans que está pretendendo pedir a filha dele em namoro. E que irá visitá-lo no natal.**

- Isso vai fazer a história ter mais capítulos.

_- E tudo ficar mais engraçado..._

Os quatro continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, incrementando a "operação cupido" de Sirius. Sem que eles percebessem, o sol começou a despontar na linha do horizonte.

- Então, mesmo que eu faça tudo isso, ela não vai deixar de ser minha amiga?

**- Não. **– Silver respondeu **– A propósito, se eu fosse você, correria para o dormitório para tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco, ela vai acordar. Já sabe o que fazer, não?**

Ele sorriu, levantando-se.

- Sou um aluno aplicado.

Tiago logo subiu as escadas para seu dormitório. E as três se entreolharam sorrindo antes de desaparecerem. Pouco depois, as pessoas começaram a descer para o café. No dormitório feminino, Lílian acordou tentando esquecer as palavras de seu sonho. A ruiva tomou banho, arrumou-se e acordou Marianne e Hannah antes de descer.

- Eu espero vocês no salão principal. – ela respondeu quando as duas resmungaram, pedindo para dormir um pouco mais.

Ao chegar na porta, Lílian percebeu que outra colega já estava pronta. Juliet. Educadamente ela cumprimentou a outra garota e as duas desceram as escadas sem se olharem. Lá embaixo, Tiago Potter esperava.

- Bom dia. – Juliet sorriu para ele antes de se lembra da noite anterior e virar-se para Lílian.

A ruiva parecia ligeiramente indecisa sobre o que fazer, visto que devia cumprimentar seu suposto namorado. Tiago apenas sorriu, passando direto pela colega e abraçando Lily, roubando um beijo rápido.

- Bom dia, Lily.

Lílian piscou os olhos, ligeiramente confusa.

- Hum... Bom dia.

- Vamos tomar café?

Ela assentiu e ele a puxou pelo braço, tirando a ruiva do salão sob o olhar ciumento de Jigger. Muito longe dali, três pessoas observavam.

**- Bem... Acho que dessa vez dá certo. Podemos colocar o ponto final.**

Ishtar assentiu, mas Heriellen desenrolou um longo pergaminho, estendendo-o para Silver.

- Não está esquecendo de nada?

**- Ops... Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos. Beijos para Marcellinha Madden, Je Black, Lily Dragon, G-Lily P, Giulinha Black, Juliana, Patty Felix, Lilli Evans, Adriana Black, Witches, Lele Potter Black, Lisa Black, BabI BlacK, Sarah Lupin Black, Mimi Granger, Xianya, Anaisa, Marmaduke Scarlet, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Babbi, Thatah, Helena Black, Nathalie G. Black, Lily Dany Potter, Juliana Montez, Tamy Black e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

_- Você não está esquecendo ninguém, não?_

Silver sorriu.

**- Não. Bem, eu quero aqui abrir um parêntese especial para homenagear uma grande amiga, grande escritora e grande pessoa. Que agora se tornou pessoa grande. Parabéns, Dynha Black! Feliz Aniversário!!!!!!!! Esse capítulo, ou melhor, essa fic é especialmente dedicada a você.**

**Até a próxima, pessoal!**


	9. Plantando visgos

**Olá, pessoal... Olha eu aqui de novo!**

**Bem, como presente de natal, eu decidi sim aumentar um pouco essa fic. Haverá mais dois capítulos para o ponto final de "Com quem ferro fere...". E para a alegria de vocês, a família Evans voltará a aparecer... Em LAS VEGAS! Huahuahuahuahua... **

**Ai, meu Merlin... Estou começando a beirar a insanidade. Mas, pelo menos, as provas acabaram. Não que o recesso vá ser o que eu esperava, afinal, dia 17 de janeiro a faculdade volta à ativa com prova e entrega de "mini-monografia". Meus professores são por demais CRUÉIS! Meu cérebro está começando a ser sublimado por tanta informação... Preciso urgentemente de um descanso...**

**Pois é... Dia 22 estréia minha coluna semanal no blog Lílian e Tiago (o endereço está no meu profile, VISITEM!!!!!!!!), dia 15 de janeiro sai o primeiro capítulo de Doze Anos e junto volta ao ar o fã-clube de Hades (o endereço também está no profile), Mistérios de Londres continua sendo atualizada toda segunda-feira (para quem me perguntou, aqui está a resposta...).**

**Agora vamos parar de marketing. Hora de capítulo novo. Espero que gostem... Não deixem de comentar, façam sua boa ação do dia e coloquem um sorriso nos lábios de quem tanto sofre nas mãos de seus sádicos professores de ciência política e introdução ao direito...**

_Quem com ferro fere..._

(ou_ "como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)"_)

**Capítulo 08: Plantando visgos**

* * *

O dia das bruxas veio e passou e o "namoro" de Lílian e Tiago permanecia firme e forte, para tristeza dos admiradores da ruiva e do fã-clube do maroto. Infelizmente, para Tiago, Lílian passara a evitar permanecer sozinha com ele, o que dificultava um pouco colocar o plano que arquitetara ao lado de Silver, Ishtar e Heriellen.

Naquele dia de novembro, Tiago estava no corujal, tomando uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida. Escrever para o futuro sogro. Ele só esperava viver o suficiente para que isso se concretizasse, visto que a reação de Ray Evans talvez não fosse muito boa... E Lílian, quando descobrisse, também não ficaria muito feliz...

- Bem, seja como for, está feito. Eu não posso recuar agora.

Abrindo o pergaminho já várias vezes amassado, Tiago releu o que escrevera.

_"Caro senhor Evans:_

_Não sei se o senhor lembra de mim, eu sou Tiago Potter, o amigo da Lily que foi até sua casa no verão e que o seguiu até o escritório... _

_Bem, eu estou escrevendo para lhe pedir uma coisa. Não sei se ficará muito feliz com isso, mas espero sinceramente que pelo menos não se oponha. Pretendo pedir a sua filha em namoro e gostaria de antes contar com o consentimento do senhor._

_Por favor, responda por essa mesma coruja._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Tiago Potter."_

- Será que ele vai achar muito atrevimento? Porque eu tinha que ouvir aquelas três loucas?

Suspirando, o rapaz amarrou o pergaminho na pata de uma das corujas da escola, levando-a no braço até a porta do corujal. E, enquanto a coruja voava para longe, ele repassou mentalmente o plano das três fantasmas que vinham visitando-o há algum tempo.

Primeiro, agir como um namorado doce e compreensivo - resumindo - perfeito. Segundo, aproveitar o máximo possível o orgulho de Lílian, que fazia com que ela se calasse quando ele a beijava no salão comunal, afinal, ela não ia dar o braço a torcer para McKinnon. Terceiro, fazer ciúmes à ruiva; o que não era muito difícil já que, apesar de seu fã-clube ter se desmembrado, ainda havia muitas garotas que aceitariam de bom grado ser "a outra". Não que ele se agarrasse realmente com elas, afinal, já passara dessa fase, mas era divertido ver Lílian ficar ligeiramente vermelha sempre que ele dava corda a alguma das outras garotas.

O primeiro não estava dando muito certo... Afinal, Tiago não conseguia deixar de lado seu espírito maroto. Ele era carinhoso e tudo mais, mas não conseguia resistir a provocar um pouco o pavio curto de Lílian. O segundo era no mínimo interessante. Lílian sempre retribuía seus beijos, que ao final das contas eram apenas selinhos inocentes e inofensivos, mas ficava toda desconfiada quando havia a menor possibilidade de os amigos os deixarem sozinhos. O terceiro item... Bem, o terceiro item era estranho. Ver Lílian com ciúmes, mesmo que fosse um ciúme de amigo (ou pelo menos, era isso que ele achava), era muito bom.

Mas visto que, mesmo com tudo aquilo, ela ainda não tinha cedido, talvez fosse hora de aplicar a medida drástica que Ishtar lhe sugerira na noite anterior, após as outras duas desaparecerem.

_"- Diga que quer acabar o namoro. Que afinal encontrou alguém perfeito para você... Talvez assim ela afinal se toque."_

O que Lílian faria se ele dissesse que tinha encontrado outra?

**Sabe, essa é uma excelente pergunta... Não quero nem imaginar o que a ruivinha faria... Eu não sei nem o que EU faria se estivesse no lugar dela... Provavelmente acabaria catatônica, mas meu orgulho falaria mais alto e eu decidiria dar uma de cupido. Afinal, não basta sofrer. Você tem que ser masoquista!**

No dia seguinte, ao café da manhã, Tiago comia distraidamente ao lado de Sirius, que tagarelava sem parar para uma Marianne sonolenta quando Lílian e Hannah chegaram ao salão. Ela deu um beijo na testa do moreno e sentou-se ao lado dele, ignorando completamente os olhares quase assassinos que vinham de Juliet Jigger.

- Bom dia, Tiago, Sirius. - Lílian virou-se para a amiga morena - Marianne, o que aconteceu? Caiu da cama? Você nunca acorda cedo.

- Pesadelo... - Marianne respondeu, bocejando - Sonhei com o Black me perseguindo montado em um dragão.

- Como eu já disse, apesar de o dragão ter tentado pisar em você, minha simples presença já fez de tudo um sonho e não um pesadelo.

Hannah riu enquanto Marianne apenas bocejava novamente, sem coragem sequer de dar uma resposta. Lílian tirou do bolso um pergaminho, olhando curiosa para Tiago.

- Hum... Tiago, o que você vai fazer no feriado?

O moreno observou-a surpreso.

- Porque?

Ela estendeu o pergaminho para ele.

- Minha mãe e minha irmã vão estar ocupadas com o casamento de Petúnia. Para não atrapalhar, papai decidiu viajar para Las Vegas. E convidou você para ir junto. Porque, eu não sei, mas está aqui.

Tiago empalideceu. Tentariam os dois patriarcas dos Evans matá-lo em...

- Las Vegas? O que é Las Vegas?

Remo sentou-se ao lado do amigo nesse instante.

- Um antro de perdição. Pontas, se a Lily quer levar você para Las Vegas, com certeza ela tem segundas intenções...

Tiago sentiu a temperatura aumentar ao seu lado enquanto Lílian tornava-se quase incandescente.

- Quem convidou foi meu pai, não eu. Além disso, Las Vegas não é um "antro de perdição"... É um lugar cheio de cassinos, onde as pessoas vão jogar apostando e...

- Eles têm strip-pôquer lá? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

Sem alternativa para esconder sua vermelhidão, Lílian abriu um livro e meteu a cara dentro. Tiago, segurando-se para não rir, pôs a mão no ombro dela.

- Bem, meus pais vão estar trabalhando no feriado. Acho que eu posso ir com você.

Ela sorriu timidamente por trás do livro, quase sem perceber. Nesse momento, Sirius assobiou alto para uma lufa-lufa que passara por eles. A garota corou e Sirius piscou para ela.

- Coragem eu não sei se ela tem... – Sirius disse pensativamente – Mas peito para peitar... Minha filha! E como tem...

Remo meneou a cabeça enquanto os outros riam e Lílian tentava se decidir se era seguro sair detrás do livro. Quando pensou que sim, percebeu que Tiago olhava atentamente para ela.

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu vá? – ele perguntou de modo que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Eu confio em você. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros e levantando-se – Vou caminhar um pouco.

- Eu vou com você. – Tiago disse imediatamente, levantando-se.

Lílian mordeu os lábios, mas assentiu. Assim que eles saíram, Remo, Sirius, Marianne e Hannah começaram a confabular.

- Acho que não demora muito agora... – Sirius observou – Logo, logo, esse teatrinho vai acabar.

- E vamos lucrar muito com isso... – Hannah observou, esfregando as mãos – Tem pelo menos uns duzentos galeões aplicados em apostas...

Marianne sorriu.

- São cinqüenta galeões para cada um. O McKinnon ainda acha que tem chance...

- Bem, mas se queremos ganhar, acho que já é hora de providenciar alguns momentos a sós para eles... – Remo coçou a cabeça – E a Lily esteve fugindo disso nessas últimas semanas.

Marianne levantou-se de repente.

- Eu tive uma idéia... Sirius, vem comigo. É hora de colocar as tradições natalinas a nosso favor.

- Natalinas? Mas ainda falta um mês para o natal! – Sirius respondeu.

- E daí? Visgos são sempre bem vindos em qualquer época do ano para casais apaixonados que são cegos que nem mulas...

Enquanto isso, Lílian e Tiago caminhavam pelos corredores. Estavam perto da torre de astronomia quando ela parou e entrou numa sala. O moreno a seguiu, dando de cara com um salão de onde uma sacada descortinava quase toda a vista de Hogwarts.

- Uau! – ele exclamou, aproximando-se da sacada.

- È bonito, não? Eu adoro esse lugar.

**Eu também adoro a vista que eu tenho do meu quarto. O mar, o céu... E um vento triste... Se deixar a janela muito aberta, voa tudo...**

Ela se sentou na sacada e ele logo a seguiu. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Tiago voltou-se para ela.

- E então, está pensando em quê?

- Em...

- Peraí, não me diga! – ele fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos ao redor da cabeça dela – A professora de adivinhação disse que eu tenho uma visão interior muito boa...

- Ou talvez ela estivesse só dando em cima de você... – Lílian observou com um sorriso maroto.

Tiago meneou a cabeça.

- Com ciúmes, ruivinha?

- Não... Mas agora prove que tem uma "visão interior" desenvolvida. No que eu estou pensando?

- Em mim, lógico. – Tiago respondeu, sorrindo.

Foi a vez dela balançar a cabeça.

- Tiago, eu não sei como você não afunda no chão sob o peso do seu ego.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, voltando o rosto na direção dela. Lílian também se virou e percebeu, um tanto preocupada, que eles estavam próximos demais. De repente, um visgo pairou voando exatamente entre os dois e o rapaz abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Um visgo...

Lílian também sorriu e fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele apertar a sua. Sem pensar em nada, nem mesmo quando sentiu o hálito quente de Tiago sobre seu rosto, ela apenas se deixou levar pelo momento.

O beijo foi bem mais profundo do que aquele que eles tinham trocado no salão principal, logo que toda aquela confusão começara. Pela primeira vez, Tiago pensou que talvez estivesse realmente conquistando a ruivinha.

Ele se afastou lentamente, observando-a sorrir de olhos fechados. Após alguns segundos, Lílian reabriu as orbes esmeraldas observou as mãos de ambos enlaçadas.

- Você está segurando minha mão com medo que eu te dê um tapa? – ela perguntou, procurando o visgo, que desaparecera.

**Comentário sem noção... O tipo de comentário que EU faria se estivesse nessa situação. Eu sempre tenho que dizer alguma besteira do tipo para não começar a rir ou chorar...**

Ele sorriu, soltando-a. Lílian se levantou.

- Vamos. Daqui a pouco a aula começa.

Tiago assentiu, seguindo o movimento dela. Escondidos atrás de uma estátua, Sirius e Marianne sorriam.

**E o capítulo acabou... Beijos para G-Lily P, Thata Radcliffe, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Juliana, Lisa Black, Marcellinha Madden, Ameria A. Black, Lilli-Evans, Sinistra Negra, Giulinha Black, Lele Potter Black, Thatah, Dynha Black, Xianya, Adriana Black, Juliana Montez, Helena Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Patty Felix, Mimi Granger, Witches e todos que estão lendo a fic.**

**Até a próxima, pessoal! **

**Silverghost.**


	10. O expresso polar

**Diz-se que depois dos quarenta é a fase do "com dor". É dor nas costas, é dor nas pernas, é dor nos braços, dor, dor, dor... Pois é, eu tenho dezoito... Mas já entrei nessa fase. Ando direto com uma dor na nuca, que acho ser enxaqueca. Fui andar ontem na praia, de noite quase não agüentava minhas pernas. E, como se não bastasse, a tendinite voltou. Ai, meu ombro...**

**Tomei remédio agora há pouco. E, adivinhem? O remédio aliviou a dor no ombro e no pulso. Em compensação, me deu dor de estômago. A vida é bela...**

**Perguntem então o que estou fazendo aqui. Não é muito difícil adivinhar, não? Estou de férias, graças a Deus, mas o tédio me impede de ficar quietinha, curtindo minhas dores embrulhada em meus cobertores enquanto o vento de fim de tarde penetra pela janela. Hum... Eu já disse que moro no vigésimo terceiro andar? Meu quarto tem vista para o mar. Pessoas com medo de altura não poderiam viver aqui. Mas tudo bem.**

**O capítulo, acredito eu, será pequeno. Afinal, não estou podendo fazer muito esforço e tenho que me poupar ainda para em janeiro começar a estudar para a prova de introdução e escrever a monografia de ciência política. Eu adoro meus professores... Aproveitem bem o presente de natal.**

_Quem com ferro fere  
_(ou _"como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor_?!)")

**Capítulo já não sei mais que número: O expresso polar**

* * *

O inverno chegou muito antes do esperado e não demorou para que os campos de Hogwarts ficassem cobertos de neve. Logo seria natal. Era pensando nisso que Sirius caminhava, sozinho, em direção à torre dos leões. 

Tiago ia para Las Vegas com Lílian. Rabicho também iria viajar. Dos marotos, apenas ele e Remo ficariam no castelo. O que seria do seu natal?

- Falando sozinho, Sirius? - uma voz feminina veio bem de perto do rapaz.

Sirius virou-se, dando de cara com Hannah.

- Que milagre é esse? Você não deveria estar agarrando o Diggory em algum canto?

A loirinha ficou quase roxa de vergonha.

- Ele é meu noivo, Sirius. E eu não estava me "agarrando" com ele por aí. Eu estava na biblioteca.

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, até alguém pular em cima dele, montando em suas costas.

- Alô, Black! - Marianne exclamou, rindo - Bom dia.

- Marianne, eu agradeceria se você arranjasse outra montaria pra você. - Sirius murmurou, virando a cabeça para a garota.

- Você está muito chato hoje. - a morena resmungou, pulando para o chão - Vocês não vão se despedir do pessoal? As carruagens já chegaram.

- Eu acabei de deixar Lílian, Tiago e Pedro numa delas. - o rapaz respondeu - A propósito, a quantas andam nossas apostas?

Hannah tirou uma pequena lista do bolso.

- Continuamos em vantagem. Aqueles boatos que vocês dois espalharam sobre Lílian e Tiago estarem acabando o namoro renderam mais cem galeões no time daqueles que acreditam que eles não duram até a páscoa. Se eles voltarem namorando sério dessa viagem, teremos trezentos galeões para dividir entre nós.

Marianne meneou a cabeça.

- Sirius, só você mesmo para lucrar com o relacionamento daqueles dois.

O moreno sorriu, piscando o olho e pouco depois eles estavam em seu salão comunal, na companhia de Remo.

- O que vocês acham que vai acontecer em Las Vegas? - o lobisomem perguntou, observando os amigos.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Mas espero que os dois se resolvam. - Sirius caiu no sofá, colocando os pés no colo de Marianne, que acabara de se sentar - Estou pensando em encomendar uma moto com os lucros desse nosso negócio.

**Pessoal, essa pequena participação do Sirius me lembra de uma coisa... O meu caro amigo que me inspirou a personalidade de Sirius Black descobriu essa minha "homenagem". E agora ele está me enchendo a paciência para saber o que vocês acham dele... Ou melhor, do Sirius. Poderiam me fazer esse favor antes que ele decida entupir meus e-mails?**

Enquanto isso, no expresso de Hogwarts, Tiago acabava de embarcar os malões tendo Pedro bufando logo atrás de si. Lílian estava conversando com algumas colegas na plataforma e os dois marotos começaram a procurar uma cabine para eles. O que não era muito difícil, já que não havia muitas pessoas no trem.

Lílian embarcou poucos minutos antes do trem partir e, antes que pudesse encontrar a cabine onde estavam seus amigos, deu de cara com, ninguém mais, ninguem menos que Artur McKinnon.

- Olá, Lily. - o rapaz cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Hum... Olá, Art. - ela respondeu meio incerta, desconfortável com o sorriso malicioso dele.

**Ai, Merlin... Esses carrapatos que ficam enchendo nossa paciência... Não que o Tiago seja muito diferente... Mas ainda assim, não gosto desses caras melosos.**

Ela voltou a caminhar, dando as costas para ele, pedindo a todos os deuses que pudesse encontrar Tiago e Pedro logo.

- Lily, eu ouvi dizer que você e o Potter estão meio mal... É verdade?

**Os boatos do Sirius... Esse cara não presta...**

A ruiva finalmente avistou pelos vidros das cabines os cabelos arrepiados de Tiago.

- Não, Art. Na verdade, não podíamos estar melhor. - ela respondeu, caminhando a passos largos na direção dos cabelos espetados.

Tiago ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu a porta da cabine ser aberta e deparou-se com Lílian, que tinha a face extremamente preocupada. Logo atrás dela, estava Artur McKinnon.

- Até que enfim, Lily. - ele sorriu para a ruiva, segurando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para seu colo.

A ruiva resistiu mas Tiago mexeu os lábios, de modo que só ela pudesse ver, pedindo que ela se comportasse por causa do corvinal. Suspirando, ela se deixou ir para o colo do susposto namorado.

Artur franziu as sobrancelhas e Tiago sorriu arrogantemente para o "rival".

- McKinnon! Eu não tinha visto você aí...

**Claro que não tinha visto... E eu sou a fada dos dentes...**

Artur sorriu meio forçado enquanto Tiago passava as mãos pela cintura de Lílian, que de repente parecia muito concentrada em observar a neve que caía lá fora. Pedro murmurou alguma coisa, saindo da cabine esperando encontrar a mulher do carrinho de doces.

Lílian encostou a cabeça à bochecha de Tiago e o moreno aproveitou para roubar um beijo rápido. Artur não esperou para ver o resto e rapidamente deixou a cabine. Tiago soltou a cintura dela, deixando-a livre para levantar-se.

Entretanto, Lílian não se mexeu.

- Lily?

- O que é? - ela perguntou, parecendo que estava aterrisando naquele instante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você não percebeu? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Percebi o quê? - ele perguntou, aproveitando-se que ela ainda estava em seu colo para abraçá-la mais uma vez.

- O trem, Tiago. - ela falou, finalmente levantando-se e quase fazendo o maroto se estatelar no chão no processo - O trem está parando.

Os dois rapidamente andaram atéa cabine do condutor, ao mesmo tempo em que o trem parava totalmente. Não havia um único monitor à bordo.

Chegaram ao primeiro vagão do trem no exato instante em que o condutor saía da cabine.

- O que aconteceu? - Lílian perguntou, sentindo um estranho pressentimento.

O condutor coçou a cabeça.

- Está tendo uma nevasca. Tem muita neve acumulada nos trilhos. É impossível continuarmos.

-E até quando vamos ter que ficar parados? - Tiago perguntou.

O condutor suspirou.

- Receio que teremos de improvisar nossa ceia por aqui mesmo...

**Pessoal, eu infelizmente vou acabando o capítulo por aqui. Não dá mesmo, meuombro está doendo muito. Espero, de qualquer forma, que apesar de eu não estar lá muito inspirada, tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Beijos para todos que estão lendo!**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: caso eu não melhore até sábado... FELIZ NATAL PESSOAL!**


	11. Vamos tomar um porre

**_"Ele é um colosso, eu não largo o osso e de dono já virei fã... Ele é um colosso que vem me acordar de manhã..."_**

**Quem se lembra dessa música? E da Priscila? Dos Gilmares? Do Capacho? E das pulgas? Buá... Que saudade da minha infância... Para quem não é da época, esse era o tema de abertura da Tv Colosso, um dos melhores programas infantis da Globo, que infelizmente terminou em 1997.**

**Porque estou falando desse assunto? Provavelmente porque fiquei muito saudosa esse final de semana depois de assitir um programa de tv com todos os grandes programas infantis dos últimos quarenta anos. A turma do balão Mágico (eu tenho o lp até hoje...), O xou da Xuxa (teoria de um amigo meu: gostávamos da Xuxa quando éramos pequenos porque ela usava minissaia e botas de cano alto. Se alguém entendeu essa teoria, por favor, me explique...), Sítio do Pica-pau Amarelo (aprendi a ler com os livros de Monteiro Lobato; até hoje tenho a coleção. Sempre me identifiquei muito com a Emília e sua torneirinha de asneiras), Fofão (eu quase chorei quando o vi de novo), os animes da Tv Manchete (ah, a saudosa Manchete de Sailor Moon, Yuyu Hakushô e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...), enfim, tanta coisa que fez parte da minha infância...**

**Era tudo tão mais simples...**

**Alguém percebeu que eu adoro reticências? Dá um toque tão... suspiroso (existe essa palavra?) ao texto... (...)**

**Certo, acho que ninguém veio aqui para ver meus devaneios e reminiscências... Então, vamos a mais um capítulo.**

_Quem com ferro fere.  
(ou "como enlouquecer de vez escrevendo uma história de amor (amor?!)")_

**Capítulo 10: Vamos tomar um porre**

* * *

- E até quando vamos ter que ficar parados? - Tiago perguntou. 

O condutor suspirou.

- Receio que teremos de improvisar nossa ceia por aqui mesmo...

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam e, dando de ombros, deixaram a presença do condutor. Lá fora, começava a anoitecer. Eles voltaram a ocupar sua cabine, olhando sonhadoramente pela janela, num silêncio quase absoluto.

- E agora, Tiago? - a ruiva perguntou, encostando a testa ao vidro frio.

- Agora o quê?

- Meu pai já deve estar na estação, esperando pela gente. O que vai acontecer quando não apareceremos?

A porta da cabine abriu-se nesse momento, deixando os dois entreverem a face da bruxa do carrinho de doces, seguida de perto por Pedro.

- Não se preocupe, querida. - ela respondeu - Já foi enviada uma mensagem à estação. Eles vão acalmar os parentes dos alunos e providenciar para que sejamos retirados daqui o mais rápido possível.

Lílian assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que Pedro entrava na cabine, as mãos cheias de doces. Tiago se deixou cair no assento, estendendo-se enquanto se espreguiçava. Pedro ocupou o outro assento e a ruiva ficou em pé, pensativa, olhando para os dois amigos.

- Querida, você não quer vir comigo? - a outra bruxa perguntou gentilmente - Há espaço na minha cabine, você pode dormir lá.

Tiago imediatamente aprumou-se na cadeira. Dormir? Ei, ele não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade... Já que estavam parados, tinham que dormir no trem. Então... Ele olhou para Pedro, fazendo discretos sinais com as mãos, mas o outro maroto não pareceu notar suas indiretas para dar o fora da cabine

**A mente dos garotos é um labirinto de coisas obscuras... Sinceramente, nunca se fiem na gentileza deles ou em qualquer amostra de boa vontade. A não ser, lógico, que ele seja muito seu amigo. Acontece que, pelo menos no caso presente, esses dois não são exatamente amigos, certo?**

- Claro. - Lílian respondeu, tirando uma pequena necessaire do malão e saindo em seguida, despedindo-se de Tiago e Pedro com um aceno.

Assim que a porta da cabine se fechou, Tiago levantou-se, olhando para Pedro um tanto irritado.

- Porque você ficou?

Pedro virou-se para o amigo um tanto desconcertado.

- Porque você queria que eu saísse?

- Porque daí a Lily ia dormir aqui!

**Eu disse...**

Pedro apenas deu de ombros, visto que agora já não podiam fazer nada. Resmungando, Tiago voltou a cair em seu assento, observando os malões guardados. Uma idéia lhe veio à mente. No dia seguinte seria véspera de natal. Porque não propor uma comemoração com a "namorada"?

E de quebra ainda podia provocar um pouquinho o McKinnon. Que maravilhoso presente de natal! E com esses pensamentos nada puros, Tiago Potter adormeceu.

**Tenho a ligeira impressão de que ou Papai Noel chegará mais cedo (ou mais tarde, depende de quando vocês estão lendo isso...) para Tiago ou ele não vai ganhar presente esse ano, visto que tem sido um menino muito mau.**

**Se bem que um menino mau dessa natureza, até eu queria. Hehehehehe...**

No dia seguinte, Lílian só foi voltar a aparecer na cabine deles depois do almoço. Não que ela fosse perder grande coisa se tivesse ido mais cedo, afinal, tanto Pedro quanto Tiago só acordaram quando a bruxa dos doces passou para servir o almoço.

Logicamente que, dessa vez, Pedro não ia ficar para atrapalhar o amigo, pois sabia que sofreria as conseqüências se provocasse Tiago Potter. E, considerando que Sirius e Remo não estavam lá para protegê-lo da "_fúria do cervo_", era melhor não arriscar.

Assim, depois do almoço, Lílian e seu querido namorado ficaram sozinhos na cabine; ela com um livro no colo e ele observando a neve que começava a parar de cair do lado de fora.

- Amanhã é natal. - ele observou.

- Eu sei.

- Não vamos ter presentes esse ano.

- Hum-hum. - Lílian apenas murmurou, sem despregar os olhos do livro.

- Nem ceia...

- É.

- Nem ninguém... Sabe, eu acho que vou sentir falta de tudo isso. - Tiago observou, coçando a cabeça.

- Pois é.

- Vou sentir falta dos professores, das aulas, das peças dos marotos... Vejam só.. Vou sentir falta até do Ranhoso!

Lílian fechou o livro, olhando estranhamente para o moreno.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em tom afirmativo e ela estendeu a mão, tocando-o na testa.

- Hum... Nada de febre. O que houve agora? Crise existencial pré-natalina?

- Lílian, às vezes você é tão animadora...

- É pra isso que eu existo. - ela sorriu - Quer conversar sobre o assunto?

- E desde quando você é minha terapeuta? - ele sorriu - Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Lílian também sorriu, embora meneando a cabeça.

- Acho que estou com medo de descobrir qual seria essa sua brilhante idéia.

**Se eu fosse ela, também ficaria temerosa. Idéias saídas de cabeças como as dessa peça são, no mínimo, perigosas...**

Ele se levantou, puxando o malão esquecido sob os assentos, e o abriu com certa dose de impaciência. Para espanto de Lílian, sobre as roupas bem dobradas do maroto, estavam quatro garrafas: duas de whisky de fogo e as outras de um líquido esverdeado que ela não conhecia.

- Tiago... O que é isso?

- Um presente para meu sogri... Digo, para seu pai e seu avô.

- Você quer dar whisky de fogo para aqueles dois? - Lílian perguntou meioabobada - E esse negócio verde?

- Isso? - ele sorriu, tirando as duas garrafas e estendendo uma delas para a ruiva - Comprei do Mundungo ano passado, antes dele se formar. Chama-se absinto.

- Absinto? - Lílian agora estava completamente chocada - Tiago, o que você pretende fazer com isso?

Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, abrindo sua garrafa e a da ruiva.

- Vamos tomar um porre.

A garota o observou como se ele fosse um louco perigoso quando o rapaz tomou um grande gole do líquido verde, fazendo uma estranha careta enquanto o engolia. Em seguida virou-se paraa garrafa em suas mãos.

Era véspera de natal, estavam presos no meio do nada e, para completar, Tiago começara com uma crise existencial que acabou por afetá-la também. De repente, a ruiva se pegou pensando em como seriam as coisas quando deixasse Hogwarts. Quando finalmente se livraria de "Art" e de... Tiago.

O moreno sorriu quando ela respirou fundo, levando o gargalo à boca. Um pouco da bebida escorreu pelos lábios dela, mas Lílian não cuspiu. Corajosamente, engoliu o absinto, sentindo-o descer pela garganta queimando tudo pelo caminho.

- E então, como está se sentindo? - ele perguntou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

- Tonta. - ela disse, fechando os olhos com força e levando a garrafa aos lábios mais uma vez - E muito mais leve também.

- É isso aí, ruivinha! Vamos beber todas!

Ela riu, já se sentindo meio fora de si.

**Isso é muito perigoso, sem dúvida alguma... Não façam isso em casa, pessoal!**

Começava aanoitecer e os dois estavam completamente bêbados. Se estivessem em Hogwarts, seria o fim definitivo da certinha senhorita Evans. E o senhor Potter certamente levaria uma bela detenção por tirar meninhas ingênuas e inocentes do bom caminho.

- Então sua irmã vai casar com um... um... - hic - barril?

- Pois é. Um barril... - Lílian se deixou cair deitada no assento - Será que os filhos deles também vão ser assim? Barris de bigode com caras de cavalo?

Tiago riu de novo.

- Seria interessante... - ele meneou a cabeça, largando no chão a última das garrafas de whisky de fogo que tinha trazido. Com o fim do absinto, os dois tinham atacado o "presente" dos Evans - Lily... Eu estou bêbado.

Foi a vez de ela rir.

- Você está blefando.

- Não, é sério! Eu estou bêbado.

- E eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Hei, Chapeuzinho! Onde está o lobo mau? - ele perguntou, caindo deitado ao lado dela.

- Hum... Acho que ele está bem do meu lado. - ela respondeu, rindo- Sério, "Pontas", você não pode estar bêbado. Se eu ainda sei que dois mais dois dá... Quanto dá mesmo?

**Totalmente patético. Pessoal, é sério, nunca fiquem bêbados, o resultado pode ser tão ou mais ridículo que esse.**

- Você não acredita? - ele perguntou, inclinando-se na direção dela - Eu vou mostrar então.

Lílian não fez movimento quando ele aproximou-se do rosto dela e imediatamente fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração do rapaz. Foi quando ele bafejou no seu nariz.

- POTTER!

Ele caiu do assento, meneando a cabeça, enquanto ela levantava meio corpo.

- Poxa, Lily, não precisava gritar.

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso observou o céu pela janela.

- O trem está se movendo... - ela murmurou.

Tiago levantou-se com alguma dificuldade.

- Então chegaremos a tempo para o natal. - ele observou.

- Já é natal. - ela respondeu, puxando o pulso dele para quase esfregar nos olhos míopeso relógio que o rapaz usava.

- Ei, quanta violência! - ele riu, caindo no assento e trazendo a ruiva com ele no processo - Feliz Natal, Lily.

Ela sorriu, deitando-se no colo dele. Tiago apoiou a cabeça no encosto.

- Feliz natal para você também. - ela disse, fechando os olhos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até Tiago mexer-se, levemente desconfortável.

- Ei... Porque você vai deitada e eu sentado?

- Porque eu cheguei primeiro? - ela respondeu - E porque você não pode deitar no meu colo visto que eu já estou deitada no seu? Ou ainda porque você é um perfeito cavalheiro?

- Quem disse que eu sou um cavalheiro? - ele perguntou, levantando-se e tirando de Lílian o "travesseiro".

- Tiago...

Ele sorriu e deitou-se no outro assento.

- Boa noite, Lily.

Ela suspirou, meneando a cabeça e deitou-se, logo adormecendo. Tiago ainda ficou algum tempo observando o céu estrelado, mas logo também caiu no sono.

Quando a ruiva acordou, a primeira coisa que percebeu é que o trem tinha parado novamente. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ela resmungou baixinho, perguntando-se se outra nevasca os tinha parado no meio do caminho. Aos poucos, ela espreguiçou-se, sentindo o mundo rodar no processo.

Que maravilha... Ressaca. Era tudo o que precisava.

Só então abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Tiago, em pé, do lado de fora da cabine. E, ao lado dele, a família Evans.

**Vocês não adoram quando eu acabo o capítulo assim, em tom de "fiquem babando pelo próximo"? É, eu sei, sou muito má, um ser realmente cruel, digna de figurar entre os grandes vilões da hiostória. Estou sublimando seus cérebros enquanto vocês lêem minhas histórias...**

**Ai, meu Merlin, eu sou, definitivamente, louca. Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos para G-Lily P, Juliana Montez, Carol, Helena Black, Lilli-Evans, Giulinha Black, Dynha Black, Witches, Lily Dragon, Kagome-LilyE, Juliana, Lisa Black, Anaisa, Xianya, Mimi Granger, Adriana Black, Patty Felix, Fênix (Nunca se sinta inibida, eu adoro quando vocês comentam!), Bia Black, BabI BlacK, Tathi, Nina, Jéssy, Je Black, Marcellinha Madden, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Babbi, Thatah, Mari-Buffy, Maíra, MaH ClArInHa, Marmaduke Scarlet, Biba Malfoy, Thaisinha e todos que acompanham a fic e que fazem a felicidade dessa pobre escritora de fics...**

**Até o próximo!**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: FELIZ 2005!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Com ferro será ferido

**Eu sei, eu sei... Longo tempo sem escrever. Meu computador quebrou. Agradeçam a meu irmão caçula e sua mania de baixar todo tipo de arquivo que vê pela frente...**

**Mas cá estou eu de volta. No último capítulo. Essa foi uma das fics mais divertidas que fiz, especialmente pela minha "participação especial" em dois capítulos. Vai deixar saudade. Mas eu não posso deixar a história em aberto indefinidamente. E tenho outros projetos também em mente.**

**Assim, fiquem com o último capítulo de...**

_Quem com ferro fere.  
(ou "como escrever uma história de amor (amor?!)")_

**Capítulo final: com ferro será ferido**

* * *

- Ganhei de novo. - Sirius colocou as cartas sobre a mesa, sorrindo - Marianne, Hannah... Façam as honras da casa.

Hannah suspirou, enquanto tirava o casaco, deixando a mostra a blusa branca de alcinhas. Marianne, entretanto, cruzou os braços.

- Você está brincando... - a morena resmungou.

Remo também abaixou as cartas.

- Infelizmente, Marianne, vocês entraram nesse jogo porque quiseram. Agora têm que respeitar as regras.

- Ele não respeitou as regras! Ele perdeu de propósito para que não saíssemos do jogo até, até... - Marianne começou a ficar vermelha, apontando para Sirius, que sorria.

- Eu, minha querida Marianne? Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso. Mas, como o Remo disse, vocês perderam. A Hannah já entendeu isso. Agora so falta você.

Sirius levantou-se, fazendo a camisa se entreabrir, revelando os músculos bem definidos pela prática de quadribol. Sem querer, Marianne ficou tonta à medida em que o rapaz se aproximava.

- Certo! Agora fique aí sentado. Não se atreva a se aproximar! - a garota resmungou.

Ele assentiu, sentando-se de frente para ela. Remo e Hannah sorriram enquanto Sirius observava avidamente Marianne abrir, trêmula, os botões de sua camisa, revelando o sutiã de renda branca.

- Eu adoro strip-pôquer. - Sirius disse soltando uma risada que mais se assemelhava a um latido.

- Nova resolução de ano novo... - Marianne suspirou, recolhendo o baralho - Nunca mais jogar nenhum tipo de jogo com Sirius Black. Principalmente se for do tipo que não se pode jogar em público...

**Eu estava querendo colocar essa cena há séculos... Depois de uma conversa com um muito querido amigo meu e "menino de família". A propósito, quem tem orkut, procure a comunidade 'fics da Silverghost' (feita pela Thaisinha de "Amigas para sempre") para ver a polêmica que está com os meus amigos nos quais inspirei o Remo e o Sirius...**

Enquanto isso, Tiago observava a cabeça de Lílian oscilar sobre o travesseiro encostado ao vidro do carro. Ela dormira durante toda a viagem de avião, no trem que tinham pego em Nova York e continuava dormindo no carro, enquanto atravessavam o deserto rumo ao "antro de perdição". Aparentemente ela era bem fraca para bebidas...

Ray assobiava uma canção animada enquanto dirigia, ao mesmo tempo em que o velho Evans tentava dobrar e desdobrar um enorme mapa a todo instante. Estranhamente, nenhum dos dois tinha tentado matá-lo desde que haviam chegado na estação King's Cross. E, por sorte, não tinham associado a dor de cabeça de Lílian ao acordar com uma possível ressaca.

- Papai, pelo amor de Deus, feche esse mapa. - Ray pediu, tentando não rir - O senhor não está em condições de ser co-piloto hoje.

- Mas se eu não o fizer, você vai se perder...

- Eu não tenho um senso de direção tão terrível assim. Além disso, estamos perto; o senhor estava tão ocupado com o mapa que nem viu as placas. Mas, façamos o seguinte...- Ray virou-se para trás - Tiago, você se importaria em trocar de lugar com papai?

- Claro que não! - o moreno se apressou em responder.

Ray parou o carro e Tiago foi para a frente. Poucos minutos depois, o senhor Evans estava acompanhando a neta em seus doces sonhos. Tiago começou a abrir o papel do mapa, rezando para não se perder.

- Esqueça isso, meu rapaz. - Ray sorriu para ele - Faltam trinta quilômetros para chegarmos. Em vez disso, vamos conversar.

Tiago dessa vez não se apressou a fechar o mapa. Essa era a hora em que o pai de Lílian o proibia de chegar perto dela e ele tinha que fugir com a ruiva para longe e só voltar quando já tivessem uma carrada de netinhos para agradar o sogro. Ele só esperava que no processo não acontecesse o mesmo que acontecera no filme que assistira com Lílian nas férias e ele tivesse que morrer...

- Sobre o que o senhor quer conversar? - ele perguntou depois de (finalmente) ter guardado o mapa no porta luvas do carro.

- Guarde o "senhor" para meu pai. - Ray respondeu, olhando pelo retrovisor para seu pai e a filha - Diga-me... Quais são afinal suas intenções com a Lily?

Tiago respirou fundo. Não bastava dizer a verdade; tinha que ser convincente.

- Eu realmente gosto da sua filha.

Ray sorriu. Aparentemente, aquela resposta lhe soava sincera o suficiente. Atrás do pai, Lílian sorriu candidamente pouco antes de o avô soltar um sonoro ronco.

A ruiva entreabriu os olhos, meio assustada, e sorriu ao ver o avô dormindo. Tiago só foi perceber que ela acordara quando sentiu a mão delicada da garota pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Parece que chegamos. - Ray disse, observando uma placa luminosa na última curva da estrada - Bem vindos a Las Vegas.

**

* * *

**

**"Eu prefiro as curvas da estrada de Santos, onde eu tento me esquecer..." Porque foi que eu me lembrei dessa música? Sinceramente, não faço a menor idéia. Bem, chegamos a Las Vegas: o antro da perdição. E agora, o que irá acontecer? Quem irá nos defender?**

**- Eu, o Chapolin Colorado!**

**Ops... Script errado...**

* * *

Tiago observou o salão visivelmente impressionado. Milhares de máquinas caça-níqueis, mesas de pôquer, roletas, música, mulheres estonteantes... Aquilo era o paraíso! Sirius enlouqueceria se estivesse ali. 

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, olhando com o canto dos olhos para os dois Evans ao seu lado. Lílian estava ligeiramente atrasada. Porque mulheres sempre têm que demorar para se arrumar?

**Ô, supremo clichê dos clichês... Elas sempre se atrasam, arrumando-se como princesas para aparecer no alto daquela escadaria do filme Titanic, fazendo todo mundo segurar a respiração.**

**Estou cansada de clichês. Aho que é hora de fazer uma visitinha...**

Em seu quarto, Lílian estava sentada junto à penteadeira. O vestido vermelho estava sobre a cama, o coque estava pronto, a maquiagem perfeita... Exceto por um detalhe. A ruiva suspirou, olhando-se no espelho. Não estava com a menor vontade de sair dali. De repente, a porta da varanda do quarto se abriu com estrépito, deixando passar por ela uma garota translúcida.

**- Cof, cof... Preciso arranjar alguém melhor para os efeitos especiais da próxima vez... Talvez o pessoal de SdA. Quanto será que o Peter Jackson cobra?** - a fantasma perguntou-se, espenando o vestido prateado.

- Você é... Você estava no meu sonho... - Lílian observou a recém-chegada com curiosidade - Silver?

**- Em essência e ectoplasma, meu bem!**

_- Sabia que você pode ser acusada de plágio pelo pessoal de Caça-fantasmas?_ - uma outra voz feminina soou enquanto Silverghost fechava a porta da varanda.

**- Ishtar, nada de ironias hoje. Eu preciso concluir isso aqui, então conversamos mais tarde.** - Silver resmungou, olhando para o nada.

_- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou..._

Lílian mordeu os lábios ao perceber que a atenção da fantasma estava agora sobre ela.

**- E então?**

- Então o quê?

**- Porque ainda não está pronta? Faltam poucas horas para o final do ano. Pretende passar o reveillon aqui, sozinha?**

- Hum.

**- Hum? Nossa, que resposta incrível! Quer tentar se comunicar por sinais, Lily? Talvez seja mais fácil você conseguir se expressar.**

A ruiva suspirou.

- O que você quer afinal de contas?

**- Saber o que está acontecendo com você. Eu me preocupo com a sua sanidade, sabia? Se não fizer isso, acabo perdendo a minha. E então? O que está deixando você assim?**

- Eu tô confusa. - Lílian finalmente revelou.

**- Hum...** - a fantasma flutuou a alguns centímetros dela - **Porque não estou surpresa? Escuta, você conhece um ditado que diz "quem com ferro fere..."**

- "Com ferro será ferido." - ela completou - Porque está falando disso?

**- Eu adoro ditados populares**. - Silver sorriu - **E esse ditado é a cara dessa situação.**

- Não tô entendendo.

A fantasma sentou-se na penteadeira, bem à frente da garota.

**- Inconscientemente, com seu jeito de ser, você conquistou o Potter. Até aí, tudo bem, você só tinha que dar foras e mais foras no coitado; quem sofria era ele. Só que vocês se tornaram amigos, e depois de terem se aproximado e passado a se conhecer...**

- Ele acabou me conquistando. - Lílian completou novamente, parecendo assustada.

**- Sabe, é por isso que eu gosto de você. Como se diz "para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta". Você é esperta, sabia?**

- Não mesmo. Eu sou o ser mais insano da face da terra. Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?

**- Bem, aí é com você. Quer ajuda para se afogar na banheira?**

- Como você adivinhou?

**- Digamos que somos mais parecidas do que aparentamos ser. Agora escute bem, pois meu tempo está acabando e eu ainda tenho que fazer uma participação especial em um conto de Charles Dickens.** - Silverghost levantou-se - **É um bocado confuso se descobrir apaixonada por alguém que deveria ser a última pessoa na face da terra a nos chamar a atenção. Mas, bom, ele mudou. E você também. Certo, ele é o "_Potter_", ainda faz algumas burradas de vez em quando, mas ele...**

- Realmente gosta de mim. - Lílian também se levantou.

**- Exatamente. Parece que você pegou o espírito da coisa. Só que agora eu tenho que ir andando... Sabe como é, nem depois da morte a gente tem descanso...**

Lílian assentiu e a fantasma se despediu com um aceno de cabeça, sumindo em um redemoinho de vento. A ruiva olhou pensativamente para o vestido antes de desamarrar o roupão e começar a se vestir.

_I'm in the mood for love  
Simply because you're near me  
Funny, but when you're near me  
I'm in the mood for love_

Enquanto isso, Tiago deixara Ray e o senhor Evans numa das roletas e circulava no meio da balbúrdia do salão de cassino. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Faltavam vinte minutos para a meia-noite.

Finalmente, já cansado de esperar, ele decidiu subir atrás de Lily. Procurou de início os elevadores, mas eles estavam demorando demais para a sua tão testada paciência.

Eram cinco andares de escada para o quarto de Lílian. Afrouxando a gola da camisa, começou a subir. Estava tão nervoso que sequer se lembrou de que era um bruxo e podia aparatar.

Pudera... Estivera "ensaiando" o texto que falaria para Lílian naquela noite durante toda a tarde e a descoberta de que já se esquecera de metade do discurso só conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

_Heaven is in your eyes  
Bright as the stars we're under  
Oh, is it any wonder  
I'm in the mood for love?_

- "Eu sei que somos amigos, mas..." - ele foi sussurrando para si mesmo, tentando lembrar, tentando...

Por seu lado, outra pessoa igualmente nervosa descia as escadas. E, para o desastre ser completo, essa outra pessoa estava tentando correr e se equilibrar sobre saltos altos ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos dois tomou ciência do outro a tempo e, como a física diz que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço...

**Quem aqui conhece Murphy? "Se algo pode dar errado... fique certo que dará".**

Os dois colidiram de frente, rolando escada abaixo. Por sorte, ou destino, ou sabe-se lá o quê, nenhum dos dois se machucou. Mas Tiago perdeu os óculos, de modo que não conseguiu enxergar quem estava à sua frente.

- Escuta, você não olha por onde anda, não? - ele perguntou irritado, tateando o chão em busca das suas lentes.

_Why stop to think of whether  
This little dream might fade?  
We'll put our hearts together  
Now we are one, I'm not afraid_

Lílian observou ele engatinhar, tateando pelo chão, sem saber que os óculos dele estavam em suas mãos. Com um suspiro de resignação, ela tocou Tiago pelo ombro.

- O que é agora? - ele virou-se para ela, mal-humorado.

A ruiva teve vontade de responder atravessado, mas pensou que se estivesse completamente cega como ele estava, provavelmente também seria bem grossa com a anta que a tivesse derrubado. Entretanto, como nenhum dos dois era exatamente a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo e talvez também porque seres transcedentais estivessem conspirando contra eles, quando Tiago se virou, perdeu o equilíbrio.

E caiu de cara no decote de Lílian.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, a garota sentindo todo o sangue em seu corpo fluir para o rosto. Tiago levantou-se lentamente, também extremamente ruborizado. A distância entre os dois agora era mínima, de modo que mesmo sem o óculos, ele não tinha como não reconhecê-la.

- Lily?

- Errr... Seus óculos. - ela interpôs a armação entre os dois, sentindo-se tentada a cavar um buraco no chão com suas próprias mãos e esconder-se dentro dele como um avestruz.

**Ei, é avestruz ou ema que coloca a cabeça para dentro da terra? Eu não consigo me lembrar... Faz tanto tempo que não assisto desenho animado...**

O moreno pegou a armação, colocando-a de volta no rosto, mas não se afastou. Tampouco a ruiva o fez. Na verdade, em vez de se afastarem, eles se aproximaram...

_If there's a cloud above  
If it should rain we'll let it  
Oh, but tonight, forget it  
I'm in the mood for love  
Oh, yeah_

- E então, como foram as férias? - Hannah perguntou animada.

Lílian sorriu.

- Se você me deixar acabar de guardar essa mala, terá toda a história com riqueza de detalhes.

- Ah, Lily, você arruma isso depois. - Marianne tirou o amlão de perto da ruiva, forçando-a a se sentar na cama - Desembucha.

- Nossa, quanta violência...

- Lily, se você não começar logo, eu também me tornarei violenta muito em breve... - Hannah observou, deitando-se na cama em frente a da amiga.

- Muito bem. Como vocês já sabem, o trem ficou preso por uma nevasca, de modo que só chegamos na estação no dia do natal. Meu pai já estava lá, nos esperando. Dormimos na minha casa e no dia seguinte fomos para o aeroporto para pegar um avião para os Estados Unidos. Chegamos em Las Vegas na véspera do ano novo...

_Why stop to think of whether  
This little dream might fade?  
We'll put our hearts together  
Now we are one, I'm not afraid_

- Você caiu no decote dela? - Sirius perguntou espantado - E ela não te bateu?!

Tiago sorriu com a lembrança do que acontecera no minuto seguinte.

- Não. Ela não me bateu. Ao contrário... - ele respondeu com ar sonhador.

Remo jogou um travesseiro no amigo.

- Vocês chegaram a assistir os fogos ou passaram a noite nas escadas? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Você endoidou? O pai e o avô dela estavam lá. E embora eu seja louco por ela, ainda tenho amor à vida. Não, Aluado, a gente não fez nada que sua mente pervertida de lobo possa imaginar. Pelo menos, não ainda...

Remo meneou a cabeça e Sirius riu.

- E como foi a festa? Tinha muita comida? - Pedro perguntou, curioso.

- A mesa da ceia era enorme. Mas o mais legal foram os fogos. Tudo bem que eles não têm fogos Filibusteiro, mas o show foi realmente demais. E depois dos fogos, a festa começou dentro do hotel-cassino.

_And if there's a cloud above  
If it should rain we'll let it  
But, for tonight, forget it_

- Quando a música começou, ele me chamou para dançar. - Lílian fechou os olhos, como se pudesse reviver os momentos que passara nos braços de Tiago - Foi... Perfeito.

- E agora vocês estão namorando? De verdade? - Marianne perguntou, pensando nos galeões que depediam dessa resposta.

- Bem... Tecnicamente, não.

- Como assim, tecnicamente não? - Hannah perguntou, levantando-se.

- Ele não me pediu em namoro. - Lílian respondeu, dando de ombros.

Hannah e Marianne se entreolharam e, antes que Lílian pudesse entender o que elas estavam fazendo, as duas a carregaram pelos braços, saindo do dormitório.

- Ei, o que pensam que estão fazendo, suas malucas!

_Cause I'm in the mood for love  
I'm in the mood for love  
For love, for love..._

Tiago terminou seu relato com a ligeira impressão de que estava deixando passar alguma coisa. Mas antes que qualquer um dos quatro marotos pudesse dar seu veredicto sobre a história, a porta se abriu de supetão, e três garotas passaram por ela. Hannah e Marianne carregaram Lílian até perto do maroto de óculos, praticamente empurrando-a no colo dele.

O rapaz fechou os olhos ao receber o impacto e, quando os reabriu, encontrou a face lívida de Lílian diante de si.

- Mas o que diabos...

- Senhor Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo com nossa amiga? - Marianne perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Você acha que pode usá-la assim, sem mais nem menos, e sair dessa impune? - Hannah continuou.

- Usar? - Tiago perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

- Elas enlouqueceram... - Lílian murmurou, saindo do colo dele.

- Eu percebi isso. - ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela - Afinal, quem foi usado aqui fui eu.

- Hã? - foi a vez de Pedro se manifestar.

Sirius e Remo se levantaram, forçando Pedro a ir com eles.

- Hum, acho que estamos em sobrando aqui. Meninas... - Sirius chamou.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que ele tome vergonha na cara de uma vez por todas e faça o que já devia ter feito há uns três meses. - Marianne respondeu.

Hannah, Remo e Pedro já estavam na porta.

- Então você não me dá escolha... - Sirius resmungou, aproximando-se da morena - Com a sua licença...

- O que você... - Marianne sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés e no segundo seguinte ela estava sendo carregada no ombro de Sirius Black como se fosse um simples saco de batatas - Ei! Me coloca no chão seu, seu...

O grupo saiu do quarto, deixando Lílian e Tiago sozinhos. Os dois se entreolharam assim que ouviram os passos dos amigos se distanciarem e quase que ao mesmo tempo começaram a rir.

- Isso é ridículo. - a ruiva conseguiu dizer em meio às risadas que tentava a todo custo abafar.

- Com toda a certeza... - Tiago respondeu, aproximando-se dela - mas acho que entendi o ponto de vista delas.

- Entendeu? Então me esclareça, porque, sinceramente, eu não entendi nada. - Lílian respondeu, sorrindo.

No salão comunal, os cinco amigos esperavam pacientemente.

- Então era por isso que vocês fizeram esse escândalo todo? - Remo perguntou, quando Hannah acabou de explicar a cena que tinham presenciado no dormitório masculino.

- Bem, eu acho então que já podemos começar a recolher o nosso lucro, não? - Sirius observou, levantando-se - Duvido que a Lily não saia daquele quarto com uma aliança no dedo...

- Galeões... - Marianne piscou o olho - Vinde a nós!

* * *

**Acabou. O resto eu deixo para a imaginação de vocês. Afinal, imaginar é um excelente exercício. E eu tenho que manter minha fama de má (isso me lembrou outra música... Ultimamente, tudo me lembra alguma música!). Agardecimentos a Giulinha Black, The Black Angel 357, Lily Dragon, Nath Mansur, Nina, babi Black, Tathi, Lele Potter Black, Lisa Black, Babbi e Belle Potter, Juliana Montez, Marcellinha Madden, Mimi Granger, Matsu P. Black, Ma, Juliana, Sandrinha Potter, Witches, Helena Black, Mah Clarinha, Laynier, Ameria A. Black, Adriana Black, Carolzinha Black, Jéssy, Katherine Marie Sparks, G-Lily P, Sinistra Negra, Patty Felix, Marmaduke Scarlet, Anaisa, Dynha Black, Je Black, Xianya, Flávia Fernandes, Kagome-LilyE, Naninha, ang, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Sarita, Thatah, Thaisinha, Nathalie G. Black, Lily Dany Potter, Tamy Black, Thata Radcliffe, Fênix, Bia Black, Mari-Buffy, Maíra, Biba Malfoy, Manu Potter, Thatá, Amy Black, Bia (minha "mais nova fã pirada"), Mari-Almeidinha,Crystin-Malfoy Bia, e todo mundo que leu a fic.**

**Espero sinceramente não ter me esquecido de ninguém... E que vocês tenham gostado. E não se esqueçam, dia 15, Doze Anos estréia aqui. Espero vê-los por lá. A Isabelle e a Babbi, responsáveis pelo Hades Club (enderço no profile) disseram que o site vai voltar junto com o primeiro capítulo. Sendo assim, não percam a reinauguração do site!**

**Beijão para todo mundo!**

**Silverghost.**

**P.S.: a música usada nesse capítulo é "I'm in the mood for love". Muito fofa... Eu achei que combinava maravilhosamente bem com o capítulo...**


End file.
